One Night in Bali
by Nick Kenneth
Summary: Kendall and Logan... Singapore and Bali... New celebration... New places... New experience... Will this also mean a new change to the way Kendall and Logan see each other? - WARNINGS: semi-AU, slash, Kogan, sexual themes, language... ;P -LATEST INFO: 10/17/14 Chapter 12 is up! Yay! I hope you'll like it! :)
1. Chapter 1 - The Flight (Part I)

**Author's Notes: Hello friends! So this is my very first fanfic, a Kogan fanfic called "One Night in Bali"... And as a little gift for my beloved friends who are reading this, I made a post on my Tumblr showing the photos of the stuff being described from Chapters 1 to 4, to make visualizing stuff more fun :)**

**If you wanna check out the photos, the link is here: (just replace the dashes between btrandkittens and tumblr and com with a period)  
><span> btrandkittens-tumblr-com/post/99139721702/photos-for-one-night-in-bali-kogan-fanfic  
><strong>

**I hope you'll enjoy the story! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>One Night in Bali<strong>

**Chapter 1 - The Flight (Part 1)**

Kendall opens his eyes, yawns and looks around. He sees soft brown and cream colours all around. He then hears a soft rumble all round him. He then feels the leather of the seat he woke up from, and remembers that he is aboard a Singapore Airlines flight en route from Los Angeles to Singapore. He then looks at his right, and sees Logan looking at the window of another first class suite that is on the rightmost side of the cabin, absorbed in his thoughts as he stares blankly at one of the open windows.

"Hey, Logie!" Kendall groggily says and smiles as he straightens up his seat. Logan turns around and smiles at his best friend, "Oh hey, Kindle! You're awake already? You've only napped for like 15 minutes!"

Kendall and Logan decided to take a two-week vacation in Singapore and Bali, to celebrate Kendall's successful launch of his Heffron Drive album, Happy Mistakes. They took a Singapore Airlines flight so that they can have a feel for the upcoming Singapore experience. They both decided to take First Class seats, to make the experience as memorable as possible. It's both Kendall and Logan's first time to visit Singapore, and it's gonna be Logan's first time in Bali, since Kendall had a Bali Christmas vacation back in 2012.

The flight they booked had them departing at exactly 3:45pm in LA on a beautiful Monday afternoon, and it's expected to take 20 hrs and 15 mins for them to reach Singapore, with the plane having a quick stopover in Tokyo, Japan from 7:15pm to 8:50pm Japan time Tuesday, and with the rest of the flight enabling them to arrive in their first destination, Singapore by 3:00am Singapore time Wednesday.

"Yeah, I think 15 minutes napping is ok enough. I mean, we've been repeatedly napping and waking up for three hours already, and we're barely even halfway through the flight," Kendall replied.

"Haha yeah. I kinda got bored already of napping and then waking up to watch something on the IFE, or playing with my iPad and iPhone, so I decided to just look outside," Logan said.

While looking at Logan, Kendall then started to worry about his friend, "Logie, you look too deep in thought in whatever you're thinking. Are you okay?... Are you still thinking about the breakup?" Kendall remembers that Logan broke up with his girlfriend Makenzie a week before their flight, and it didn't turn out pretty.

"Wha...? No... I think I'm starting to recover from the breakup. I had valid reasons for breaking up with her. I never realized we had a lot of incompatibilities that I thought maybe breaking up is for the best. Although I never thought she would be that ballistic. I never even saw that side of her, so yeah maybe it's for the best," Logan said. But Kendall notices that Logan's eyes still show a bit of sadness.

"Logie, I know you're just trying to make me stop worrying about you since this is supposed to be a happy vacation. But you can always open up to me if you're feeling bummed out about your breakup. You can let it all out so you can feel better and really enjoy our vacation," Kendall said as he gently reaches out and squeezes Logan's left forearm with his right hand.

Logan looks down on Kendall's hand on his forearm, then smiles a bit as he slowly looks up to his friend, touched by the fact that Kendall is always doing his best to make him feel better. Logan's sad eyes started to become brighter. "Thanks, Kindle... You're really a very awesome friend. But, really, I am completely over Makenzie." Logan then uses his right hand to squeeze Kendall's hand on his left forearm to reassure his blond best friend and shows him a gentle smile.

What Logan doesn't know is that Kendall is secretly in love with him. The green-eyed blonde has been madly in love with the chocolate-eyed brunette from the time they started being best friends. Kendall was actually hurt when he found out Logan was dating a girl, and, to his shame, was sort of happy when Logan broke up with her. He was looking forward to admitting his feelings for Logan while they are on this vacation, when they have all the privacy they need. Carlos and James are still in LA, and couldn't join them because they were very busy with their tapings.

But Kendall is scared of what could happen if things go wrong. Logan just had an ex-girlfriend, so it means he could be straight, or bi at the very least, Kendall thought. If he opened up to Logan and he rejects him, aside from the pain of rejection that the blonde would feel, he also fears for their friendship, especially if Logan turned out to be straight and doesn't like gays. But Kendall is really tormented by hiding his true feelings for his best friend. Every time Logan's arm reaches over Kendall's shoulder, although with a little effort from the shorter brunette to reach the taller blonde, Kendall feels like the contact is electrifying and he feels something warm and ticklish deep inside his chest. Every time he sees Logan's smile and his beautiful innocent brown eyes, Kendall always fights the urge to try to kiss the adorable brunette. Each and every time only the two of them hang out, it makes the blonde feel totally happy and content with the entire universe. Heck, even when all four of them hang out, as long as Logan is there, Kendall feels very happy and content. But the pain of hiding his true feelings keeps getting worse and worse. He needs to let it all out someday, and he's hoping to have this chance on their vacation together.

"Kindle? Kindle. Hey, relax already, I'm really fine. Really. Stop worrying. I don't want to ruin our vacation." Kendall suddenly snaps out of his deep thought and his eyes refocus again on Logan, although his green eyes have been staring at Logan for the past 15 to 20 seconds. The brown-eyed brunette started looking worried about Kendall because he suddenly zoned out while they were talking.

"Oh, yeah, sorry about that Logie. I sorta zoned out because I suddenly thought about the pain you felt when you broke up with her." But deep inside, Kendall's thinking about the pain of the torment of hiding his true feelings for Logan, and the pain of possible rejection. Kendall then also notices that Logan's hand is still gently squeezing his right hand, which in turn is gently wrapped around Logan's left forearm when he comforted Logan. Kendall savoured the feeling of the warm and soft skin of Logan's hand over his own hand, and the feeling of the sleeve of Logan's leather jacket that his own hand is wrapped around.

And suddenly Kendall realizes that Logan might suspect something, and so he asked, "Hey, wanna have something to drink?"

"Hmm, yeah I'd love to," Logan answers.

"Lemme guess, gin and tonic again?"

"Hahahahaha! Well, okay, Kindle. What are you havin?"

"Maybe just some Coke..."

"What? No booze? No fair!" Logan pouted and then grinned.

Kendall laughed and decided to have rum and coke instead.

Logan then lifts his hand over Kendall's hand, so that the blonde can use his right hand to push the cabin crew call button.

Kendall tries to mask the confusion and worry in his mind as they continue with their flight to Singapore. Opening up or not, they should still be celebrating as best friends and enjoy the vacation, Kendall finally thought to himself, enabling him to finally smile and relax as he reached out for the call button.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Flight (Part II)

**Author's Notes: Hello friends! So this is my very first fanfic, a Kogan fanfic called "One Night in Bali"... And as a little gift for my beloved friends who are reading this, I made a post on my Tumblr showing the photos of the stuff being described from Chapters 1 to 4, to make visualizing stuff more fun :)**

**If you wanna check out the photos, the link is here: (just replace the dashes between btrandkittens and tumblr and com with a period)  
>btrandkittens-tumblr-compost/99139721702/photos-for-one-night-in-bali-kogan-fanfic  
><strong>

**I hope you'll enjoy the story! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>One Night in Bali<strong>

**Chapter 2 - The Flight (Part II)**

A few minutes after Kendall pressed the cabin crew call button and requested a friendly Singapore Airlines cabin crew the drinks he and Logan wanted, the Singaporean lady clad in the airline's sarong kebaya uniform approaches them with a tray carrying the drinks they requested. She approaches the left side of their joined first class suites, on Kendall's side. Kendall gets Logan's gin and tonic first and hands it over to his friend, or rather, the love of his life. When Logan's fingers touch Kendall's, the green-eyed blonde once again felt the electrifying and tickling sensation he keeps having whenever he has even the slightest physical contact with the hot brunette. Kendall tries to stop blushing, but fortunately, both the cabin crew and Logan didn't notice, since the lady is still focused on lifting the glass containing Kendall's rum and Coke, while Logan is looking intently at the glass of his own drink. As always, Kendall says a very polite and friendly thank you to the cabin crew, with Logan also saying thank you and with a nod and smile, and the Singapore Airlines lady, in her typical professional yet warm and friendly hospitality (although she recognizes the two but she has to maintain her professionalism), also smiles at both of them, asks if they need anything else, and excuses herself when Kendall and Logan said everything's okay.

As Kendall prepares to drink from his glass, he looks at Logan and is surprised that Logan hasn't drank from his glass yet, and instead is looking at him. Kendall asks, "Why, Logie? Is something wrong?" Logan replies, "No, don't worry. I just want us to have a toast, for your successful album. I am so proud of you, Kindle!" Kendall and Logan both smile as they lift their glasses and a mild 'clink' sound rings inside their private suites as they toast to Kendall's success. Then Logan asks, "Hey, Kindle? Where's Dustin anyway? He hasn't replied to my texts before we flew." "Oh, Dustin? Don't worry. He's fine. He said he just want to chill after the hectic schedule, although I don't know if he pushed through with his beach holiday at Baja California, or if he just stayed home. I asked him if he wants to join us, but he declined." Kendall answers. Logan then nods, smiles and starts sipping on his drink.

As the day turns into evening aboard the jet, Kendall and Logan are given their dinners. They may have been flying for years in both first and business classes in other airlines, but this is the first time they've seen such "overkill" first class luxury. They didn't know Singapore Airlines could be this luxurious, although they are both well aware that the airline is one of the world-renowned 5-star airlines. They both ordered the same steak dinner with various appetizers, other courses and desserts, and for their drinks, Kendall requested sauvignon blanc while Logan asked for cabernet sauvignon. As Kendall proceeds to eat, he occasionally steals a few glances at Logan, noticing how Logan ate with finesse. Kendall finds it adorable and smiles at the precious sight, but luckily is able to look away and continue eating exactly as Logan glances at Kendall.

As the dinner service ends, Kendall and Logan both play once again with their iPads and with their suites' IFEs until their LA-synced watches tell them it's 10:00pm. Kendall and Logan then agree to have their seats converted into beds. Compared with the American carriers they're used to, Singapore Airlines' first class seats seem more complicated, and they request the help of the cabin crew. Two cabin crews, a guy and a lady, gladly assist them.

Luckily they were the only two First Class passengers on the flight, with the remaining 10 suites empty. The cabin crew offers that the two can sit at the other empty suites while they wait for their own suites to be converted from seats into beds. Kendall and Logan both politely decline and said they wanted to see how it's converted, both out of curiosity and part of both their tendency to be extremely considerate of others. They offered that they wanted to learn how to convert their seats into beds and back to seats so that they don't have to keep calling the crew whenever they want a bed or a seat. The cabin crew quickly tries to refuse the two friends' offer, saying it's their job to do those conversions, but even the guy was so mesmerized by the charisma, politeness, friendliness and insistence of Kendall and Logan that they finally agree. Kendall and Logan both look intently at the conversion process, noting that the seat backs were pushed down forward and flat, and the middle armrests and wood-accented trays that technically separate their two suites are lowered. Before they could ask how it will become a bed, the crew pulls something like hatch covers from behind their seatbacks, and lo, a bed mattress folds down from both sides, and one more flip and there's already their bed! Kendall and Logan are also surprised that the beds are actually positioned close together. Kendall couldn't stop the smile from forming in his face at the sight of the joined beds, when suddenly, as he looked up at Logan, he is startled to see that Logan is looking at him, although with a look of curiosity. Kendall then suddenly pretends to be distracted by something at the empty suite behind him. He feels his face and ears go warm as he blushes like crazy, but he's lucky that the cabin crew has changed the mood lighting of their cabins into a purple glow, to match the evening darkness outside the windows of the plane, and Logan didn't see him blushing.

When the conversion is finally done, the two boys thanked the crew and took mental note of how to convert their beds back into seats when morning comes. They also asked for second and third rounds of gin and tonic, and rum and coke, to cap their night. They then proceeded to two of the first class lavatories so they could change into something more comfortable for sleeping. As they sat on their beds gulping their drinks, they continued joking and laughing about a lot of stuff, including the funny faces Logan made at Stephen's camera when he was recording the taping of their final scene in the TV show. And when 11:30pm came, they finally lay down on their beds.

As Kendall stares at the ceiling of the cabin, he senses Logan moving, when he looks at his right, he is startled to see Logan looking at him seriously. "Why, Logie? What's wrong?" Kendall asks. Logan didn't say anything. "What?" Kendall asks again. The brown-eyed cutie then smiles a very cute smile, which turns into a naughty smirk, and slowly moves his face closer to Kendall. Kendall is surprised and tries to move away, but Logan's right hand cups his left cheek, and kisses him. Kendall then kisses back. As their lips open, Logan gently puts out his tongue and into Kendall's mouth and gently explores it. Kendall then does the same. And as they pull away for air, Logan motions Kendall to close his suite's door and window blinds, and Logan closes his suite's door and window blinds as well. Logan then crawls on top of Kendall and continues kissing him passionately. Kendall slowly runs his hands over Logan's hair, down to the brunette's nape, down to his back and puts his hand inside Logan's pyjamas to touch his butt and his growing bulge. Logan lets out a loud moan. Kendall tries to shush him, but Logan says the airplane's engines are loud enough to drown out their sounds. Logan then continues to passionately kiss Kendall as he grinds his hardening bulge against the blonde's already-hard bulge. Then Kendall moans and then whispers to Logan, "I want you in me." Logan readily agrees. They quickly strip each other until they are both naked. Kendall then reaches out for his small bag to get his lube, and prepares both himself and Logan. Kendall puts two fingers inside his own hole, coated with lube, in order to prepare it for Logan. With his other hand, Kendall touches Logan's huge appendage ("Wow, Logan's fucking huge!" Kendall thinks to himself) and strokes it as he coats it with lube. Kendall felt Logan's member throb a few times as he was stroking it, proof that both of them are enjoying the moment. And as Kendall lifts his hips up and Logan prepares his position, Logan gently says to him, "I love you, Kindle." And Kendall replies, "I love you too, Logie." And Logan positions his organ into Kendall's hole, and gently enters him. Kendall, thinking he's probably enraptured in love and happiness, didn't feel any pain at all as Logan gently and slowly enters him inch by inch. When Logan is completely inside him, Kendall reaches over to pull Logan so that their faces meet and they can continue kissing as Logan begins to thrust. Kendall is ecstatic at this moment, and repeatedly says, "Mmmmm… Logie… Logan… Oh my god, Logan Phillip… LOGAN! I love you, Logan! I really love you, Logan!" As beads of sweat form on Logan's forehead, neck and body, he continues thrusting gently yet in a constant rhythm as he answers back, "I love you too, Kindle… Oh god Kendall I love you so much…" And after a few more minutes, Logan keeps repeating his name, "Kindle… Kindle… Kindle… Kindle…"

"Kindle… Kindle… KINDLE! Hey Kindle, are you alright?"

Kendall then opens his eyes and sits up on the bed. IT WAS JUST A BLOODY MOTHERFUCKING DREAM? Kendall asked himself. He then inadvertently shouts "OH MY JEEZ MOTHERFUCKING SON OF A BITCH! DAMN MOTHERFUCKING ASSHOLE BULLSHIT FUCKING DREAM!" And then, to his horror, he finally realizes and remembers where he is right now. He's in a jet! He looks at Logan with a horrified look and asked, "What happened?"

"You must be having a nightmare. You were like trying to move from side to side and groaning…" Logan said.

Kendall froze in horror upon realizing that he could've been moaning Logan's name aloud. His frozen horrified state was then quickly broken by Logan's voice.

"Are you okay, Kindle? I'm not sure, but, I think I heard you meowing…"

Kendall's horrified face suddenly turns into bewilderment. He quickly figures out that either the cabin noise or his weak dream voice made Logan think he was meowing instead of moaning. And he comes up with a sudden explanation. "Oh, I'm sorry if I was noisy. I had a dream, or nightmare I guess, that Makenzie was actually an evil witch and she turned me into a cat, and tried to eat me!" After the explanation came out of his mouth, it's like he wanted to punch himself. "Makenzie a witch… I turned into a cat… And she tried to eat me? WHAT THE FUCK DID I JUST SAY?!"

Logan briefly was confused, and then laughed out loud. "Oh my god, Kindle, you have the WEIRDEST dreams ever! Have you been smoking pot again?"

Kendall then grabs one of his pillows to playfully smack Logan in the chest. "Heck no! I'm not into that stuff. Do you actually believe those rumours?"

"Of course not! I was just messing with you. Oh my fucking goodness… You turned into a cat… Oh my god hahahaha!" Logan lies down and rolls sideways laughing hard.

Kendall then also laughs at whatever the fuck he said, but to his horror, remembers that he accidentally reminded Logan of his breakup with Makenzie. "Oh fuck… I'm so sorry, Logie, I brought up the Makenzie issue again. I'm really very sorry, man…"

Logan then picks up one of his own pillows to whack Kendall. "Kindle, how many times do I have to tell you… I. AM. OVER. HER. COMPRENDE?" And Logan grins.

"Must've been the rum giving me nightmares…"

"Yeah right… It's weed, bro"

"Asshole…" Kendall then playfully flips a middle finger at Logan, and Logan also flips a retaliatory friendly middle finger at his best friend. Their bromance salute to each other since they were still teenagers.

"Good night, Logie"

"Good night, Kindle"

And they went back to sleep.

After a few minutes, Kendall partly opens his eyes to see if Logan is already asleep, and he is. He looks at how precious his brunette is while sleeping. He smiles as he closes his eyes and falls asleep.

7:00am, LA time on the boys' watches and body clocks, Kendall and Logan wake up.

"Good morning, Logie."

"Good morning, Kindle."

They then proceeded to convert their beds into seats once again, and went into the lavatories to change back to their travel clothes. Afterwards, another friendly airline cabin crew asked if they would like to have their breakfast service now or at a later time, to which they said they'd have it now. After their sumptuous breakfast, they continued to request the same gin and tonic, and rum and coke as they spent the rest of their flight drinking, chatting, playing games on their iPads and IFEs, watching movies, and jokes. Logan even playfully warned Kendall not to fart again like what he did the last time at a backstage waiting area, and James ratted him out to the audience. Kendall fakes being pissed by sticking his pointed "pizza slice" tongue at Logan, who also retaliated by sticking out his rounded tongue.

The plane then lands uneventfully in Japan at exactly 7:15pm. Kendall and Logan disembark briefly and quickly tours some of the parts of Japan's Narita Airport as they wait for the boarding call at around 8:00pm for their 8:50pm departure to Singapore. They decide that they will have a vacation in Japan next time. And when the 8:00pm boarding call came, they boarded the same Airbus A380 on their same seats, with still only the two of them in the First Class section. The huge double-decker, four-engined Airbus took off on time at 8:50pm for the final leg of the flight to Singapore.

As the rest of the flight continues, Kendall and Logan continued with their various activities including sleeping (with them converting the seats into beds on their own), then waking up and chatting, playing games and joking around. They also talk about serious stuff, such as the Makenzie breakup (because of which Kendall got another pillow smack from Logan), the future of Big Time Rush and Heffron Drive, and their planned Japan vacation soon. They also remember to adjust their clocks to the Singaporean time zone so as to avoid being confused when they arrive there. But all throughout the flight, Kendall remembers the dream that he had. It felt soooo real, Kendall says to himself. And he's very pissed at the fact that it was just a dream. He wishes he'd have that chance for real if he opens up to Logan during this vacation, and he hopes for the best, and if Logan doesn't love him and is actually straight, then he'll leave it up to fate on what happens next, if their friendship goes on or if he gets a punch in the face, or whatever. Whatever happens, he is determined to open up to Logan at the right timing during their vacation. The pressure of hiding his love for Logan will make him go crazy, he is sure about it.

It's almost 3 in the morning, Wednesday, Singapore time. And as the plane finally proceeds with its final approach into Singapore's Changi Airport, Logan and Kendall double-check that everything is okay… Seat belts fastened. Seats upright. No loose items on their armrest desks and main armrests. Privacy blinds down. Suite doors open. Yup, all ready for landing.

As the double ding sounds throughout the cabin, Kendall and Logan knew they are now close to landing in a few minutes. However, as they listen to the gentle hum of the idle engines and the occasional shaking and swaying, they suddenly heard the low whine of the four engines turn into a very loud roar and with a loud vibrating sound. The plane also lurches and they feel a slightly strong downward force pushing them into their seats. Kendall and Logan simultaneously realize that the pilots applied maximum thrust on all the engines. As they both wonder why, Kendall and Logan suddenly got worried. "Is the plane crashing?!" Kendall and Logan then look at each other wide-eyed. Kendall senses Logan's panic, and Logan senses Kendall's panic. Fear further strikes them as the plane starts shaking for several seconds. As Logan continues to stare into Kendall, he notices that Kendall's emerald eyes show fear, with his pupils wide, and with just almost a thin ring of green around it. Kendall also sees the terror in Logan's eyes despite the brunette's darker eye colour. Logan then grabs Kendall's hand. Kendall grips Logan's hand tightly as they stare into each other and prepare for the worst.

Kendall then decides to start speaking… "Logie… Logan… I…"

As he tries to continue speaking, the intercom finally dings, and the captain's voice comes out of the PA speakers. "Good morning, this is your captain speaking. We would like to apologize for the sudden rough landing abort procedure. We were advised that the aircraft that landed ahead of us is still on the runway, and we are instructed to go around. Unfortunately, there were some occasional gusts as we climbed back, which is why this go-around is shakier than what you usually expect. Once again, we apologize for this. We shall be repeating our approach and landing within the next 20 minutes. Thank you."

Kendall and Logan both sigh with relief and laugh like silly. It was just a freakin' go-around! No wonder they panicked… It's their first time on the A380 and they had no idea this plane behaves that way compared to the other big jets they've flown on, such as the Boeing 777 and 747. Logan's tight panicky grip on Kendall's hand finally loosens up a bit, but he's still holding the blonde's hand. Kendall relishes the feeling, but quickly comes to his senses. He then puts his left hand over Logan's hand, and asks him if he's alright, and Logan answers yes.

"Maybe next time, we should stop watching Air Crash Investigation episodes before we go on a flight," Kendall jokes. They were watching Air Crash Investigation episodes at Logan's house a few days before their flight, and clearly they remembered some of the episodes when they mistook the go-around as a potential crash. Kendall and Logan finally laugh with relief as they let go of each other's hands and prepare themselves again for the second landing attempt.

After 20 or so minutes, the Singapore Airlines jet finally touches down on Changi Airport's runway. As they felt the gentle thud of the aircraft touching down, Kendall continues to look forward but tears start welling up in his eyes. As Logan looks at his best friend, he is surprised that Kendall is crying.

"Kindle, what's wrong?"

"Oh, it's just that, it's wonderful to be with my best friend on this celebration. Thank you, Logie…" Kendall answers as he looks at Logan as tears continue to fall down his cheeks.

In his mind, Kendall is actually saying "Oh, it's just that, it's wonderful to have this celebration and first time in Singapore with someone I love: you Logie… I love you, Logan…"

It was then that Logan also started to have tears welling up in his chocolate eyes, and trickling down his cheeks. "Yeah, me too, Kindle. This is a special moment for me… My first time in Singapore, with my best friend… Thank you…"

But, in Logan's thoughts, since he thinks that Kendall was touched at the length and strength of their friendship, his mind speaks, "Oh Kendall, if only you knew why I am in tears right now… I am so happy because my first time in Singapore means so much to me… Because I am here with someone very special to me: you… Because I love you, Kendall…"


	3. Chapter 3 - The Hedgehog's Dilemma

**Author's Notes: Hello friends! So this is my very first fanfic, a Kogan fanfic called "One Night in Bali"... And as a little gift for my beloved friends who are reading this, I made a post on my Tumblr showing the photos of the stuff being described from Chapters 1 to 4, to make visualizing stuff more fun :)**

**If you wanna check out the photos, the link is here: (just replace the dashes between btrandkittens and tumblr and com with a period)  
>btrandkittens-tumblr-compost/99139721702/photos-for-one-night-in-bali-kogan-fanfic  
><strong>

**I hope you'll enjoy the story! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>One Night in Bali<strong>

**Chapter 3 – The Hedgehog's Dilemma**

As the huge jetliner docked into a jetbridge of Singapore's Changi Airport Terminal 3, the crew prepared the passengers for disembarkation. Kendall and Logan, being the only two passengers of First Class, used the privilege of priority disembarkation before those in business and economy classes. They did not want to look snooty all sitting pretty in first class while the other passengers could see them as they pass through the door which is between the first and economy classes of the lower deck. And besides, they're both feeling excited to step onto the terra firma of the city-state called Singapore for the very first time.

As they followed the signs indicating arrivals and immigration, Kendall and Logan walked side by side. Briefly forgetting the torment of their true feelings for each other, they marvel at the beauty, design and functionality of one of the newest terminals, of one of the most highly-praised airports in the world. The floors alternate between cream carpets and shiny speckled white and black tiles. They observe the airiness of the arrival corridor as they continue their walk towards the immigration section. They even joke about how Changi is a far cry of a superior airport from LAX.

But as they continue with their walk and their amazement at the design of this Singaporean airport, Logan is once again pulled back by his mind into his personal torment. He wanted Kendall so bad. He want Kendall to be his boyfriend. No, his husband. And as his adorable face of amazement at the sights turned into a serious expression of deep thought, Logan recalls the emotions he had while they were still on their way to Singapore…

_As they alight from the car driven by Kendall's brother, Kevin, Logan picks up his luggage from the trunk of the black Rolls-Royce and puts it on the walkway. As he lifts his gaze up, he sees Kendall lifting his own luggage from the trunk. Logan looks on in admiration at the love of his life. Kendall really doesn't seem that skinny, Logan thinks. "I think he's sexy-slim, or something like that." As Kendall's face contorts as he exerts effort in lifting the bag, Logan is spellbound at the way Kendall scrunches his nose up and as he groans as he finally lets the bag drop onto the pathway. Then suddenly Kendall looks at Logan and smiles because he is excited about the flight. Logan is quickly thrown back to reality as the green eyes of his blonde best friend meet with his dark brown eyes. Logan then quickly changes his gaze to the trunk lid as Kendall's brother closes it. Kendall jokes, "Hey Logie, still sleepy? Yeah I know you usually nap at this time after lunch, but I think this is the ideal flight time so that we can arrive in Singapore without much traffic as we leave the airport there." Logan nods and smiles, relieved that Kendall didn't figure out he had been staring at him all this time._

Logan then comes back to reality in Singapore as Kendall beckons him to go first before him in the immigration queue. Logan gets his disembarkation card from his shirt pocket and holds it in his left hand. Kendall then positions himself behind Logan. Even though it was 3 in the morning, the airport was bustling with activity. Passengers from large and small jets from all parts of the world converge at the immigration area. Kendall and Logan both realize it was a good thing they alighted ahead instead of waiting for the rest of the A380 passengers to disembark. They estimated that there were probably more than 400 passengers on that single jet, and luckily they were already in line as the rest of the passengers from that Singapore Airlines flight also began queueing. Luckily, Singapore's immigration officers are efficient, and although the queue where the two best friends were on initially had 20 people before them, the line was moving rather faster than expected. Still, there was a moderate amount of time to wait, and Kendall and Logan started chatting about a lot of stuff, about what they plan to do after they unload their luggage at the hotel, or rather, serviced apartment, what to eat (whether to try Asian food or stick to Western fastfood for the meantime) and how to get around. Kendall also brought out some tourist brochures which he got along the way as they walked towards the immigration counters. As they continue chatting and joking, Kendall puts his hands on Logan's shoulders. Logan found the sensation to be electrifying and ethereal. "Kendall's hands in contact with me…" Logan thought to himself. He relished how slightly firm Kendall's grip on the brunette's shoulders was, and he found it rather relaxing… So relaxing that his mind made him recall what he was thinking aboard the flight…

_As they boarded the plane and sat down, Logan saw that Kendall instinctively raised the privacy partition separating their two suites, leaving them able to see each other and talk to each other. Logan liked that. And as they settled into their seats, they began to chat as two cabin crew members asked them what they would like to drink, as part of the pre-boarding service for first class passengers. Logan asked for gin and tonic, and Kendall asked just for mango juice._

_"Alcohol again, Logie?" Kendall asked, with one eyebrow raised to poke fun at the drink-happy Logan._

_"Of course! It's gonna be a wild vacation, so I wanna start it wild! Just kidding. I was just in the mood for gin and tonic." Logan replied, and sticks his tongue out at his best friend._

_But inside his mind, Logan thought of drinking a bit to get his mind off Kendall. "Fuck, these brown and cream cabin colours make his green eyes stand out, and they're beautiful," Logan thought to himself._

_And as they receive and polish off their drinks, the rest of the boarding procedures aboard the aircraft continued, and in a few minutes, with a rare opportunity for their flight to take off on-time instead of getting stuck on the tarmac for hours, the A380 is then airborne. A few more minutes and the seat belt sign is turned off, and Kendall and Logan began to unwind with their iPads, the IFE and whatever buttons they can play with inside their suites._

_As they eat their inflight afternoon snack, and another round of gin and tonic for Logan, and Coke Zero for Kendall, Logan thought of how special this experience is. At first he tried to concentrate that it was an awesome plan to go on a flight to Singapore for the very first time, and with his best friend. However, he really couldn't fool himself into seeing Kendall as just his best friend. Kendall is his love. Kendall is his life! Should he admit his feelings for him? But what if Kendall is straight? Yeah, it's been a long time since Kendall had a girlfriend, and has been single for years, but that doesn't automatically mean he's gay or bi, right? Logan asked himself. If Kendall is gay or bi, will he make the first move? But Logan wonders that Kendall could be wary since he just broke up with Makenzie, and Kendall could be thinking he's straight. "But should I risk our friendship by admitting how much I've really loved him since we became best friends?" Logan worryingly asks himself as he takes a bite of one of the kiwifruit on his plate. As the wave of sweetness and sourness of the fruit travel from his tongue, to the inside of his cheeks and to his cheek muscles, Logan suddenly felt a jolt as if his mind became clear, and he thought to himself: Yes, I will admit to Kendall how much I really love him. I tried to be with Makenzie because I thought I would have no chance with Kendall, but Makenzie turned out to be a totally different person, and I'm sure things will never work out between me and her. And besides, it's Kendall I really love. I can't fight this feeling anymore. I will tell him I love him, and to hell with whatever happens next. If he wants to punch me or leave me in Singapore or Bali all by myself, then so be it. I want to be honest with him. I love him. _

_The flight continues and as Kendall takes a nap, Logan looks out the window and wonders when would the ideal moment be… Right now on this flight? At the Singapore airport? At the hotel in Singapore? Somewhere romantic there? Or in Bali? At a beach there? Or a special romantic dinner? Where? When? I want Kendall to know what I really feel about him, and I hope he loves me back, or learns to love me back, so that I will finally be complete when we return to the States. Kendall interrupts his thought as he wakes up and greets him "Hey, Logie!" with his adorable "Kendalley" groggy smile. Logan panicks a bit about how to bring his thoughts back to thinking of Kendall as his best friend, not as a future boyfriend. Luckily Kendall thought Logan was deep in thought about his breakup with Makenzie, and Logan found an alibi._

_As the flight continues and bed time came, Logan turned over and looked at the sleeping blonde. Kendall is smiling in his sleep! Logan thought to himself, nearly saying "awwww" at the adorable blonde. Then after a few minutes, he hears Kendall trying to say something… he's… meowing?... and he's trying to move sideways… Logan gets worried and thinks Kendall is having a nightmare. "Kindle? Kindle! Kindle! Kindle! Oh man, hey Kindle? Kindle. KINDLE!" Kendall finally wakes up, then swears loudly and looks at Logan in horror…_

_Then as they go back to sleep, as he greets Kendall good night, Logan looks at Kendall, as his emerald eyes slowly close and apparently quickly goes back to sleep. Logan quietly mouths, "I love you, Kindle" before laying his head over his pillow and closing his eyes…_

Logan is once again brought back to his senses as Kendall taps him to tell him it's his turn at the immigration counter. The friendly female officer smiles and greets Logan even before she opens his passport and reads his disembarkation form. "Hi Mr. Logan Henderson!" the officer says. "Welcome to Singapore! My son and I are big fans of your show and songs. I'm honoured to process your tourist papers so you could visit my country," she says with the typical Singaporean friendly smile. Logan blushes at the instant recognition, and thanks her, and compliments how beautiful the airport is. The officer is happy to encourage Logan that she's sure he and Kendall will enjoy their stay there. As soon as his passport receives the immigration stamp, Logan is now officially allowed into Singapore. In less than a minute, Kendall also is now officially allowed into Singapore, after a brief welcome from the officer-slash-Rusher as well. As they continue walking, Kendall and Logan both blush at how they were recognized by the officer. "Wow, are we really THAT famous?" Logan asks. "I guess so!" Kendall sheepishly answers as he puts one arm over the brunette's shoulder as they continue walking towards the baggage claim area.

As Kendall pulls out a cart for their two luggages, Logan looks around to see the cavernous space of the arrival baggage area. The ceiling was composed of complex square lighting and slanted gray things that either look like metal or something. There were rows upon rows of tall walls with plenty of greenery on them. There were also palm trees. "Are these even real?" Logan wonders, and pinches the trunk. "Oh my god, it's real!" Logan squeals softly. Kendall notices and gives him the cutest smile ever. Logan almost melted at the sight of Kendall smiling so sweetly at him, but manages to maintain his composure. Kendall was trying as well to control himself from running towards the amused Logan to hug him and kiss him. Logan was soooo adorable looking around the place and then pinching some random tree to check if it was real, Kendall thought.

And as they wait for their luggage at the designated baggage belt, Logan once again drifts into the past…

_As they wait for the gentle thud of the aircraft touching the runway, Kendall and Logan are confused by the sudden roar of the humming engines, followed by shaking of the entire cabin, and they feel a downward pressure pushing them down their seats. At the exact same time, the thought that they might be crashing entered their minds._

_As realization sets in, Logan looks at Kendall, exactly the same time Kendall looks at him. Logan will never forget the look on Kendall's eyes… His bright green eyes, usually with a tiny dot in the middle, is different. The pupils in his eyes are huge, and the green in his eyes is now just thin rings around the black holes._

_Thoughts race in Logan's mind… Are we gonna die? Why now? I haven't said 'I love you to Kendall!' yet! I need to say it now… _

_Logan then grabs Kendall's hand so he could at least touch Kendall one last time before their aircraft plummets either to the sea or hit the ground and break up. Logan then appreciates Kendall's gesture of putting his other hand over his friend's hand._

_Logan wanted to shout "I love you" to Kendall, but Kendall's mouth opened first._

_"Logie… Logan… I…"_

_Logan's mind raced… "Oh my god, is he going to say 'I love you' to me? He loves me? He will say he loves me and then before we could even express our love for each other, our lives will end this way?"_

_And suddenly the intercom dings and the captain announces that they have made a go-around._

_Even though Kendall and Logan laughed for being paranoid, Logan's heart was still racing… Both from the horror of what they thought was happening, and from being curious at what Kendall would've said if he wasn't interrupted. However, with Kendall's demeanour of calming down and settling back made Logan assume that he was just about to say "Logie… Logan… I… I just want to say, thank you for being a good friend. It's been a wonderful life having you as my best friend…"_

Kendall and Logan finally retrieve their luggage and push their cart towards the Customs area. Remembering that they brought booze and cigarettes they bought from LAX, they went to the Red Zone instead of the Green Zone. They could've taken the risk and just went through the Green Zone and hope Customs officers won't intercept them, but they did the right thing and obeyed Singaporean law. Courteous Customs officers accommodate them and help them in the rather easy process of paying the duties for the four packs of cigarettes that Kendall brought in. Logan said he also wanted to smoke too during the vacation, and so instead of just two packs, Kendall got four for both of them.

After Customs, they push their cart to the taxi stand, where a taxi cab promptly arrives. Logan motions Kendall if he wants to sit at the front, but Kendall declines and says he wants to sit at the back too. And Kendall adds that he would feel strange to be sitting at the front left seat of the car but with the steering wheel on the other side, and seeing the car driving on the "wrong side" of the road. Little did Logan know that this was just Kendall's lame attempt to find a reason to sit at the back with him.

And so the taxi promptly brings them from Changi to the Somerset Liang Court building. It was around 4:00am when they left the airport, and they arrive at the serviced apartment in just 20 minutes. They initially planned to check in at a hotel, but they thought it would be easier if they had a serviced apartment instead, where there is a stove, washing machine, flat iron and microwave oven. It was more costly, but Kendall and Logan saved up from their earnings from their active Big Time Rush days, and this was supposed to be an all-out vacation. They check in and are up in their unit in no time.

As Kendall and Logan unlock the door and turn on the lights, they see that the unit they got is one of the newly-renovated ones, with modern designs and earthy colours of dark brown, black, cream and white. The floor was hardwood, and there was a dining area near the door. The sofa and TV are near the sliding doors that lead to one of the two verandas of their unit. They also check out the service area, where the washing machine, ironing board and the flat iron were. After seeing everything is in order, they proceed to the bedroom. As they open the bedroom, they sat together on the queen-sized bed. They actually opted for one queen-size bed instead of two separate beds. They didn't mind sleeping on the same bed, since they were best friends anyway… or are they really just best friends?

As they sit down and look around the bedroom, they look at the wall clock that shows 4:10am, but they feel unusually peppy. Kendall whips out his iPhone and checks the time, still set to LA time… 12:10pm… So that's why…

"Hey, Logie…" Kendall breaks the silence. "It's frikkin 4 in the morning in Singapore and our bodies think it's noon… What do you wanna do while the rest of Singapore is still asleep?"

Oh, Logan definitely knows what he wants to do… His playful naughty mind conjures up the answer "Kendall, let's make love…"

To Logan's horror, his mouth started saying the exact thing!

"Kindle, let's m…uh…oke… let's smoke outside and drink some of the wine you brought!"

"Hey, great idea!" Kendall answers with a smile, oblivious to what Logan nearly actually said.

Logan lets out a quiet sigh of relief as Kendall opens the bag containing a bottle of wine. He grabs two regular glasses from the cupboard, and then gets one pack of cigarettes and a lighter. Kendall then pours wine onto his and Logan's glasses, and beckons Logan to follow him towards the second veranda that is part of their bedroom.

They open the sliding windows and light their cigarettes. As they lean forward onto the metal railings of their veranda, 20 storeys above Singapore, they stare in awe at the sight of Singapore at 4 in the morning. There is a river near the building, since Somerset Liang Court is located at Clarke Quay, and beside their building is an identical tower, but with a sign at the top that says "Novotel", a hotel. They look down and they see a large swimming pool on what looks like the 7th floor, shared by both Somerset and Novotel. And on the other side of the river, there is a building that looks like it has some restaurants lining it, but they couldn't make out anything because everything's closed, since it's still 4 in the morning.

"This is nice," Kendall says, before he puts his cigarette into his mouth to inhale a puff. As he inhales and blows out the smoke, Logan replies "Yup, this is nice, Kindle" before he inhales on his own cigarette.

"A toast to your successful album, Kindle!"

"Thanks, Logie, but I couldn't have done it without you. Thank you for helping me and supporting me."

And they toast before taking a sip of their wines.

Despite the simple celebratory mood, deep inside, both Kendall and Logan are tormented by their urge to kiss each other at the sort-of romantic situation they are in right now. Both wanted to already admit their love for each other, but they are both afraid that the other boy does not love them back and it might ruin their friendship. But they really wanted to be closer to each other, but they are afraid of getting hurt if things go wrong…

"At least we're together…" Kendall thought to himself.

"Well, at least we're together…" Logan thought to himself as well.


	4. Chapter 4 - Smoke, Wine and Sunrise

**Author's Note 1: Thank you for your patience. About the story, well, it was supposed to be longer, but I had to cut it a bit to put stronger emphasis on the main scene in Chapter 4. The supposed next scenes will be on Chapter 5, which will be processed much faster, I promise. Please enjoy! :3**

**Author's Note 2: Hello friends! So this is my very first fanfic, a Kogan fanfic called "One Night in Bali"... And as a little gift for my beloved friends who are reading this, I made a post on my Tumblr showing the photos of the stuff being described from Chapters 1 to 4, to make visualizing stuff more fun :)**

**If you wanna check out the photos, the link is here: (just replace the dashes between btrandkittens and tumblr and com with a period)  
>btrandkittens-tumblr-compost/99139721702/photos-for-one-night-in-bali-kogan-fanfic  
><strong>

**I hope you'll enjoy the story! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>One Night in Bali<strong>

**Chapter 4 – Smoke, Wine and Sunrise**

As Kendall and Logan continue smoking and drinking on the balcony, in the cool darkness of Singapore before dawn, both boys convince themselves to just savour the moment, instead of ruining it about their worries of rejection.

As their bodies finally sense the humidity of Singapore's tropical climate, even at 4 in the morning, Kendall and Logan decide to remove their jackets and throw them back in the bedroom, closing the door once again so as not to let the humidity enter the airconditioned apartment.

Kendall then secretly glances at Logan, who was wearing a dark blue polo shirt underneath the brown leather jacket that he just shed. The glow from the light in the bedroom shone upon the brunette, and Kendall sees how beautiful Logan's body is. Sure, he "may have gained" a little during their tapings of Season 4 of their Big Time Rush TV show, but Logan has been working out this year, and it shows. Kendall couldn't resist appreciating how very visible his triceps are when his arms are not curled, and when the brunette inadvertently has to flex his left arm to put the cigarette in his mouth, Kendall suddenly stops breathing as he sees Logan's biceps form quite a huge bump. As Kendall continues his glance, he sees how Logan's chest and waist have definitely improved. Definitely, he has seen Logan's recent shirtless hunk pics on the internet, but he wonders what Logan looks like totally naked. A naughty smile suddenly forms on the blonde's lips.

Suddenly, Logan glances back at Kendall. The blonde got startled and looked behind himself at the bedroom door, pretending to look for something on the bed. Unfortunately for Kendall, Logan had actually caught him staring at his chest and hips. Logan suddenly becomes confused. "Is he checking me out?" the brunette asks to himself. Logan's heartbeat suddenly starts pounding loudly and quickly at the thought. However, he had to think hard to concentrate that he's just misinterpreting Kendall's stare. Maybe Kendall, his best friend, is just proud that he exerted a lot of effort to prove his critics wrong that he was "fat" and other hurtful words hurled about him across the internet. He also feels happy with the progress that he has made working out. And, most importantly, Logan told himself, he decided to work out for the love of his life. If Kendall would actually love him, just in case, he knows that the blonde would love him for whatever state he is, but he knows he has to do his part as well. Love is not just about compromises about "flaws", he knows. And so he decides to return to tip top shape for Kendall, since Kendall is a very athletic guy. He knows that Kendall doesn't want to be too muscular, so he decides to keep himself stay skinny. However, he is very athletic, often playing racquetball when the gym has one, especially when they are on tour. It's not about superficiality, but he feels he still needed to look good for Kendall.

As Logan continues to stare at Kendall, he appreciates how Kendall looks. "Damn, Kendall's hot!" The warm glow of the bedroom light also casts a seductive ray of light on the blonde's face and body. As Kendall continues to pretend to look for something through the bedroom window, Logan stares at how adorably slim his potential boyfriend was. And his waist… it's so slim… Logan likes Kendall's slim waistline. He finds it very very sexy. He then thought of what they would do when they make love, and he imagined Kendall's naked body, because of which his jaw drops a bit.

And at that exactly ridiculously fortuitous moment, Kendall stops pretending to look at the bedroom and looks again at Logan, hoping to steal another glance at his brunette hottie. His head suddenly moves back as he sees Logan looking at him, and then Logan looks again towards the sleeping Singapore skyline. "Is he staring at my body?" Kendall wonders. But, just like the brunette, the blonde just dismisses it as just accidental, concentrating hard on playing safe and avoiding a ruined vacation by daring to kiss Logan and ended up being punched in the face because Logan was actually straight all along.

To avoid the awkwardness of catching each other's silent glances, Kendall clears his throat and decides to start another topic so that they could talk and maybe get his mind off his desire to hug and kiss Logan at that moment.

As they discuss their plans on what to do as sunrise comes and Singapore wakes up, Kendall and Logan find it as a perfect excuse to look at each other. As they continue chatting, Kendall is turned on about how Logan takes a puff with his cigarette. Other people usually just let their two fingers that clamp the cigarette together stay upright, and the three other fingers curled back. But in Logan's case, all his five fingers are all up, with his pointer and middle finger clamped on the cigarette. It reminds Kendall of the way police detectives in movies hold their cigarettes. As Logan inhales, Kendall loves the way the brunette's now-sculpted chest heaves up as his lungs take air and part of the cigarette smoke, and as Logan exhales, Kendall loves how Logan sort of puckers up a bit with his sweet pinkish lips, with the smoke billowing gently and forming rounded shapes as they leave the brunette's mouth. Kendall then swallows hard and tries to concentrate hard to stop being turned on by how Logan smokes.

Unbeknownst to Kendall, Logan is also being turned on by the way Kendall smokes. Although Kendall does the typical way of holding a cigarette (pointer and finger, with the three fingers curled), Logan still finds something sexy about how Kendall smokes. He finds it very manly and erotic for some reason. Could it be because Kendall is sporting some stubble and his hair is all tousled, making him look like a bad boy? Is it the way Kendall's eyes squint as he inhales on the cigarette in his mouth? Is it the way Kendall's lower jaw and lower lip jut out a bit to open his mouth with a little hole and exhale with force, making the smoke coming from his mouth look like smoke from a steam locomotive? Is Logan having a smoking fetish with Kendall? Or maybe he just appreciates everything that Kendall does, even smoking? Logan also swallows hard at the sight of a sexy smoking Kendall, and takes a huge gulp of his wine, to which he coughs up a bit as one swallow nearly went the wrong way inside his throat. Kendall then puts his glass down on the airconditioner exhaust box on the balcony and, with his now-free hand, gently taps and massages Logan's back as Logan continues to cough. "Logie, are you alright?" asks a very worried Kendall. "Oh, *cough cough cough*, haha! I'm sorry, Kindle, the wine nearly went the wrong way when I swallowed *cough*. I'm *cough* okay though," Logan answers. But, Kendall, still worried, continues to massage Logan's back deeply, so that he could continue coughing until the irritation in his throat subsides. When Logan's cough reflexes finally weaken, he realizes how good Kendall's palms feel on his back. He wants to moan, but he knows he shouldn't. As Logan finally regains his composure, they stare at each other and laugh. Kendall then goes back to the bedroom to refill their glasses with more wine, a merlot, and to get the pack of cigarettes because it doesn't make sense to keep coming back into the bedroom just to get another couple of sticks. And they continue chatting, smoking and drinking until the sun rises.

As dawn finally blankets Singapore with a soft glow of light blue, yellow and purple, the two best friends are in awe at the beauty of the tropical sunrise. Both lean toward each other, shoulders touching gently, and the sides of their heads also leaning against each other. This has been one of their supposed "bromance actions" since they became best friends. Part of their minds think this is just a bromance thing, and part of their minds imagine it as a kind of boyfriend touch. The poor boys are oblivious to the fact that they are actually both madly in love with each other, being held back by their fears for their friendship, since both of them immediately assumed the worst-case scenario to happen. They continue to lean at each other and appreciate the dawn until it becomes a true sunrise by 7 in the morning. As the morning sunlight kisses the buildings, the river and the two, Kendall and Logan, deep inside their hearts, are absorbed in the beauty of their experience of seeing their very first sunrise in Singapore, with them side by side, leaning at each other, enjoying both the beauty of the sight and the beauty of the sensation of feeling the other boy's body making close contact with his own body.

And as the sunlight warms the tropical air, the temperatures eventually increase back to tropical range… From the milder 24 degrees Celsius of dawn, the sunrise easily made the temperature climb to 30 degrees Celsius. Add to that the typical humidity of Singapore hovering between 70% to 80%, Kendall and Logan eventually realize they're starting to sweat and feel sticky.

"I think we need to shower before we explore Singapore," Kendall suggests. Logan, upon hearing "we" and "shower" in the same sentence, suddenly blushed. Kendall noticed, but due to both their naïveté, simply assumed it was just the heat finally getting to Logan, although he found Logan's reddening cheeks and ears absolutely adorable… So adorable he wants to kiss the brunette right there right now… But his mind is able to think "rationally" and stop the urge. And he was also fantasizing that both of them will take the shower together.

Logan also finally gets back to his senses, remembering that what Kendall said doesn't actually mean they will both take a shower together.

"Uh, you go ahead, Kindle. I'll just smoke just one more stick and then I'll take a shower too," Logan finally answers. Logan is smoking quite too aggressively today, Kendall thought to himself. He has never seen Logan smoke like this unless he was nervous about something. Could it be that Logan REALLY likes him? Can he make his move and admit to the brunette that he loves him? No. No, Kendall. Don't think that way. It's our first day in Singapore, on our vacation. Don't do anything reckless that will ruin our connection forever. But I really love him… Should I keep it a secret forever? God it really hurts to feel this pressure… Maybe not now… Someday… Someday I can be brave enough to tell you Logan without being afraid of the consequences… Kendall manages to erase his curiosity about Logan and fakes a cheery answer that he'll be finished in 15 minutes.

After a few minutes, Logan looks at the bedroom sliding door and sees that Kendall closes their bathroom door to take his shower. And as he takes one more puff, he finally tears up. "I love you, Kindle. I wanted to tell you right now, but I'm scared that you won't love me back…" Logan says while crying. During the flight, he decided to be brave and be honest, but now he's worried once again about the consequences.

And inside the bathroom, as Kendall begins his shower, as the warm water hits his face, tears start to trickle down his eyes and mix with the water. "I love you, Logan… I wish you knew that…"


	5. Chapter 5 - Cuddles, Crabs and Hugs

**Chapter 5 – Cuddles, Crabs and Hugs**

Logan finishes his cigarette as he exhales the last puff from the almost fully-consumed stick. He then throws it on the floor and steps on it to extinguish the ember, and then picks it up and throws it at the trash can near the sliding door of the bedroom. He sighs deeply as he convinces himself that he might have the courage to admit his feelings to Kendall someday, and that conviction is good enough for him for now. He then grabs his handkerchief from his pocket and wipes the fresh and dried up tears from his eyes and walks towards the kitchen to wash his face on the sink as he waits for Kendall to finish his shower and come out of the bathroom. He then lies down on the bed and turned on the TV. He tuned in to a Singaporean channel called "Channel NewsAsia" out of curiosity, and got amused at how news in Asia are delivered. Not extremely flashy or exaggerated like in some of the news channels they have in LA, Burbank and Texas.

As Logan continues to watch the news, he hears the bathroom door open. "Oh, Kendall didn't lock the bathroom door again…" Logan says to himself because he didn't hear the click of the door unlocking. He continues to watch the news when Kendall asks, "Hey, there's a free breakfast buffet here right?" Logan then looks at Kendall, and he is surprised at what he sees. Kendall is clad only in his towel from his hips down to an inch above his knees. His blonde hair is all messed up and spiky. His face fresh and clean. His body still has a little water dripping down from his collarbone down to the middle of his chest, then down to his navel and finally, the drips hide behind the towel hiding Kendall's privates. Logan stares wide-eyed as he notices Kendall's bulge… "He's not wearing any fucking underwear!" Logan gulps and tries to answer, "Uh… Uhm… Yeah… I think so… It's… in the 8th floor, I think… Let's go down after I take my shower… I mean, let's go downstairs after I take my shower." And Logan then walks quickly to his luggage to get a towel. "Don't get your towel, Logie, there's a second fresh towel inside the bathroom," Kendall says. "Thanks, Kindle," Logan says as he nervously walks towards the bathroom while looking down. Kendall is confused as to why Logan started acting weird. And then as he scratches his tummy, he realises why as he looks down. "Oh…" Kendall wonders if Logan was actually feeling awkward at him being almost naked because he likes him, or just because just feels awkward seeing a friend looking like that. He shrugs as he plops himself on the bed and watches what Logan was watching.

As Logan begins showering, he couldn't resist remembering how Kendall looked hot wearing only a towel. As he rinses the shampoo off his hair, he imagines Kendall standing beside him outside the shower door, still wearing only a towel, with his hair messed up like a bad boy, his body dripping with water, and his stubble-covered smile trying to seduce the brunette. He feels his organ becoming erect at the image of Kendall. To deal with the urge, Logan puts a hand on his now throbbing dick and starts pumping away while imagining Kendall winking at him and then removing his towel, revealing his own erection. Logan then imagines Kendall opening the shower door, approaching him and starts kissing him. Logan increases the shower's water flow to max to create more noise so as to drown out his moans and even the sound of him wanking. He lets out moans as he imagines Kendall then licking and nibbling at his ears, and then tracing his jawline with his pointed tongue. Kendall then kisses and licks his neck, and then his shoulder. As he continues to go down Logan's body, he flicks his tongue vigorously at Logan's erect nipples. Logan vividly imagines how it would feel like, and moans once again. Kendall then continues going down by licking Logan's now-well-sculpted washboard abs, and as Logan continues jacking off, Kendall licks the head of Logan's erection, and puts half of Logan's cock into his mouth, while Logan's hand continues to pump at half of his throbbing shaft. Logan's vivid imagination of what it would feel like to have Kendall do that to him finally makes him reach the point of no return as he begins thrusting his hips at the sensation of the pressure building up at the base of his organ. And when he could no longer hold it in, he starts ejaculating as he continues to vigorously pump his dick and thrust his hips as he his body tries to cope with the immeasurable pleasure of his orgasm, especially with the imagination of a naked Kendall making him reach his orgasm. Logan then cleans himself up by soaping himself. And as he finishes his shower, he realizes that he left his fresh clothes in the luggage. "Fuck," he muttered. That means he has to come out of the shower wearing only a towel too. Kendall might notice he will have a hardon once he sees the blonde. But Logan has no choice, and so he sighs as he wraps the towel around his waist and opens the door.

Luckily, when Logan comes out of the bathroom, he sees that Kendall fell asleep watching the news on the channel that Logan previously tuned into before he took his turn in the shower. "Singapore only has good news all the time that Kendall probably fell asleep because he got bored," Logan chuckled to himself. With the blonde sleeping soundly, Logan then casually walks towards his luggage to get a fresh set of clothes.

"Hey, Logie!" Kendall then groggily says at Logan, just as Logan was about to open his luggage. The brunette let out a yelp and slightly jumped and turned around when he realized Kendall had already woken up. Because of that sudden movement, his towel fell off him, leaving him naked. As Logan hurriedly looks down to cover his crotch, he doesn't notice that Kendall's jaws suddenly dropped and his eyes grew wide at the sight of the naked Logan. And he even briefly saw Logan's flaccid dick and pubes before Logan could even cover them. "Fuck, he's hot!" Kendall thought to himself. "Logan's really in top shape now. His shoulders are sculpted, and so are his pecs and abs… Oh god, Logan has those washboard abs again, and his waist is sooo narrow and sexy. And his dick. Damn… Logan, you're one fucking hot hunk god!" Kendall thinks to himself. As Logan quickly bends down to grab the towel on the floor and cover himself again, Kendall had to think fast and started laughing out loud.

"What's so funny?" Logan asks confused and a bit irritated.

"I'm sorry, Logie, but THAT was just funny!" Kendall says as he continued to laugh.

Logan's irritation suddenly faded away as he realized how funny it actually was, and he started laughing as well.

"Hey, Kindle, c'mon let's get dressed so we could grab some breakfast. I'm hungry coz it's close to dinner time in LA, and it's frikkin 8am here in Singapore."

"Okay, Logie. I'll get dressed."

"Okay, Kindle. I'll be changing at the living room" Logan says because he is now very embarrassed, although they usually change clothes together and even take showers at communal showers without any problems at all in the past. But now that they are in an unfamiliar land, with only the two of them, Logan feels like he is vulnerable and Kendall is his only shield so that he won't be afraid of this new place, and he feels that the security bond he needs to have is also making him fall much more in love with the blonde. And that would mean he could get a hardon at the sight of a naked Kendall.

And as they finish changing into their respective clothes, they proceed to the 8th floor to partake of the complimentary buffet breakfast. Although the offerings are rather plain, Kendall and Logan found them okay enough, since they just need something to fill them up for the morning. Kendall got himself some scrambled eggs, two sausages, buttered toast, and hot chocolate. Logan was also in the mood for a hearty breakfast and so he got the same breakfast items, but he had cold Milo as his breakfast drink.

After breakfast, they went back to their unit. They decide to stay in their unit until evening to try to convince their body clocks to adjust to the fact that later, it's gonna be noon instead of midnight. They knew they'd probably sleep throughout the entire trip in the planned HiPPO bus tour if they try it now on their first day, because of their jet lag.

Kendall is still not used to Singapore's humidity, even in the airconditioned room (because some humid air from outside is leaking in from the door and into the room), and so he tells Logan he'll strip down to his boxers, if Logan doesn't mind. Logan does an innocent shrug to say that it's ok, but in his mind he screams OH FUCK YEAH YES PLEASE KENDALL. Kendall then convinces him to strip to his boxers too, since he notices beads of sweat forming on Logan's forehead and neck. Logan flicks another friendly middle finger at his best friend, but strips down to his boxers too anyway. They've been doing it anyway when they hang out either at Kendall's place in Las Vegas or Logan's place in LA and Burbank. They consider it as a kind of a unique (or weird?) brand of their 'bromance,' where they always prance around inside the house in just their boxers, although they were actually thinking of ripping each other's boxers off and start making love while naked.

As Kendall plops himself down on the bed, he beckons Logan playfully with his pointing finger as if he's seducing him to come to bed with him. Logan laughs as he flicks another middle finger at his best friend. Luckily, both their boxers are loose, and so both their growing tents aren't actually that visible. But, just to be safe, Logan quickly scoots towards the bed and lies down beside Kendall and they begin channel surfing. Kendall is the sweet "huggy" type of guy, even towards Carlos and James, and so Logan doesn't mind when Kendall wraps one arm around him and cuddles beside him. Logan wonders if straight guys really cuddle with another dude like that, but then thinks that it could be possible if two guys are as extremely close as them, and so Logan puts a 'friendly' arm over Kendall too as they cuddle together, "bromance-style", as they continue channel surfing and eventually find a movie channel that they find interesting. And they continue watching, with occasional chatting and joking, until they fell asleep in the warm Singaporean afternoon.

Kendall and Logan wake up, and look outside. It's sunset already? So they assumed it was around 9pm already in Singapore. When they looked at their phones, it's only 7:30pm Singapore time. They realized that sunset in Singapore is earlier than in California. "Hey, Kindle, how are you?" Logan groggily asks Kendall, who is now awake but still cuddling beside him. "Oh, hey Logie, a bit sleepy… Jet lag sucks…" Kendall groggily says with a smile. "Yeah it does," Logan chuckles.

They then get dressed and go outside to check out the building called "Riverside Point". They find out that both sides of Clarke Quay are tourist hangouts, with bars, pubs, restaurants and stores lining up both sides of the river. They also see that there's a river tour boat that they can get on when they want to. "Let's try that tomorrow!" Logan says with a cheeky smile. Kendall found Logan's amusement to be totally adorable and wanted to kiss him right there and then, but he had to control himself. "Of course! Or maybe let's try it later after dinner?" Kendall asks. "Mmm… Nah… Let's just stay at the unit for Day 1… Let's just drink tonight…" Logan answers. Kendall laughs at the fact that Logan wants to drink. Again. And so they continue walking and finding an interesting restaurant for them to have dinner at. They see this restaurant called "Jumbo" and they go there. After only a few minutes of waiting for a table to be available, they are seated at the corner of the restaurant. After scanning the menu, they decided they wanna try a few of the Singaporean and other Asian stuff offered in the menu, and they settle for Chinese Yang Chow fried rice, egg drop soup, beef and broccoli and Singapore crab.

As their order arrives and are placed on their table, Kendall and Logan began to have their dinner. Suddenly, Kendall picked two of the crab pieces and seemed to have placed it on his lap. Logan tilts his head in confusion at what the blonde is doing. Kendall then looks up at Logan with a serious look on his face. At this point, Logan's confusion is growing worse. Has Kendall gone nuts? And Logan has reason to worry, because he's in an unfamiliar land, and Kendall is his only comfort zone. Kendall then clears his throat seriously.

"Logan…" he says in a disturbingly deep and serious voice.

"Uh, yeah, Ken…dall?" Logan asks with a slightly worried and scared tone in his voice, since he pronounced Kendall's name as "Kendall" instead of the usual "Kindle"

"I have a serious problem and I hope you'll understand me and not hate me for it…" Kendall then says with a serious near-scowl on his face.

Logan is now clearly scared. His friend seems to have gone nuts.

As Logan's mouth opens but is unable to say anything, Kendall's serious scowl turned into a stupid grin, and lifts up the two crabs he has in his hand, "Sorry… but… I've got crabs…"

Logan stares blankly at Kendall for 3 seconds, and finally realizes what's going on.

"Fuck you Kendall! You scared the shit out of me!" Logan first said seriously, and then as relief finally comes over him, laughs nervously.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Gotcha, Logie!" Kendall finally says with a smile. The blonde was just messing with Logan!

"You're such an idiot sometimes, Kindle. You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Sorry, Logie, I promise never to do that again"

But Logan has to admit, Kendall was cute in doing his stupid crab thing. He even continues to play with his food, using the cooked crabs as puppets. Logan beams at the cute silliness of his blonde best friend.

"Kindle, stop playing with your food. Let's eat quickly so we can get back to the apartment and start drinking!" Logan says with a smile.

Kendall laughs at Logan's excitement to drink again. But Logan's actual reason was that he just wants to cuddle with Kendall, "bromance-style" of course.

As they finish their dinner and pay the bill, Kendall drops by the 7-Eleven convenience store near Jumbo to buy four more packs of cigarettes. Kendall is shocked at the higher price of cigarettes there, but remembers that Singapore has strict tobacco laws which make cigarettes expensive for a good cause. As they leave the store, they stroll a bit along the two sides of Clarke Quay, discussing what to do tomorrow night. When they've checked out all the nearby places, they head back to their apartment.

As Kendall enters the apartment, he removes his shirt, pants and socks again, and says he's still not used to the humidity. And while in his boxers, goes back to the bathroom to take a shower and to brush his teeth. Logan laughs and lies down on the bed to wait for his turn. When Kendall is finished, he comes out of the bathroom wearing only a towel again. But this time, Logan is (almost) mentally prepared to stop being turned on at the sight of an almost-naked Kendall. He feels his face blushing a bit, but it's not very obvious because they turned on only the yellow lights of the bedroom instead of the bright white fluorescent ones. But overall, Logan is glad he's controlling himself this time. He then heads to the bathroom to shower as well, because he realizes that yup, he also feels icky from the humidity outside. And he also brushes his teeth, so that his breath won't smell like crab meat while they are "bro-cuddling" together.

Logan comes out of the bathroom in his towel only and playfully shakes his hips and butt at Kendall. Kendall tries to act cool and flips a finger at the laughing brunette. The blonde then reaches at his bedside table and hands Logan his drink. "What's this?" Logan asks. "Vodka this time," Kendall beams. Logan grins.

As Logan snuggles onto the bed, he looks up at the ceiling. "Why, Logie?" Kendall asks with a curious look. "Oh, nothing, just checking if there are smoke detectors here… Hmm… Nope, just fire detectors… Hey, we booked a smoking room, right? So we can smoke here!" Kendall agrees with the idea because it's more comfortable smoking on the bed rather than on the balcony. Both boys open the drawers of their bedside tables and find one ashtray per table, and they put it beside them. As they settle under the sheets, they light up their cigarettes and drink their vodkas. As the night goes on, they continue joking and laughing about the things that have happened during their BTR show and active BTR band days, especially when Carlos slapped Kendall hard while he was sleeping on the tour bus, in front of the Nickelodeon camera. "You guys were assholes," Kendall half-annoyingly recalls. "Sorry, Kindle. But you know Carlos." Logan answers with a laugh. "No, I know it was your idea, Logie," Kendall answers back and sticks his tongue out at Logan. Logan gives up and admits it and says sorry. Kendall assures him it's okay and just to be even, he puts his vodka glass on the bedside table and gives Logan a playful slap on the cheek, to which Logan retaliated with a playful slap on the forehead. Despite their strong urges to make out at that exact moment, with the perfect timing of tipsiness and the fact that they're both in their boxers on the same bed, Kendall and Logan manage to control themselves and just continue horsing around just like close best friends.

And when their phones displayed 1:00am, they decide to call it a night and go to bed. Kendall gets up and double-checks the door lock of their main door, inspects the locks of the sliding doors, and then turns of the lights of the kitchen, service area, dining room and living room. In the bedroom, he turns on the bedside lamps and turns off the lights of the larger lamps on the other side of the room. He then crawls back onto the bed and snuggles with Logan.

"Good night, Logie" Kendall whispers.

"Good night, Kindle" Logan answers.

Logan already expects Kendall to be hugging him as he sleeps, since he's used to it by now. But deep inside, he wishes he could kiss Kendall good night before they go to sleep. A little courage starts to come back into his mind as he plans to open up to Kendall someday during this vacation.

And Kendall was also thinking the same thing as he closed his eyes and slowly fades into his sleep… He wanted to kiss Logan on the lips before greeting him good night, but snuggling up to him "in an innocent way" is good enough for now. He hopes he'll have his chance to open up to Logan soon so that he can snuggle with the brunette in bed as his boyfriend someday. Maybe not right now, but hopefully soon…


	6. Chapter 6 - Cuddles and Snuggles

**Chapter 6 – Morning Cuddles and Evening Snuggles**

Day Two - Kendall and Logan wake up seeing that they are still cuddling with each other underneath the sheets. Both boys didn't mind as they wake up and pretend like nothing is happening as they greet each other good morning.

"Good morning, Logie!" Kendall says with a smile to his best friend who is only wearing boxers.

"Good morning, Kindle!" Logan says with a sleepy smile at his best friend who is also only clad in boxers.

It's actually ridiculous that they're cuddling only in their boxers and yet no one wants to make the first move. The boys are assuming that the other boy is just showing an extremely sweet form of bromance, nothing more, nothing less.

"What do you wanna do today?" Kendall asks his brunette best friend.

"Maybe grab some breakfast first?" Logan answers jokingly with a smile that Kendall really finds irresistible.

"Haha, of course Logie! But what do you wanna do AFTER breakfast?" Kendall answers with a smirk.

"Hmm, what do you wanna do? Don't you wanna try that tour bus thingy?"

"Oh yeah, the HiPPO one?"

"Yeah, that's it, I think... It sounds like fun!"

"Yeah, I think so too..." Kendall says, with a sudden uncontrolled wink to his horror, but to his bewilderment, Logan returns the wink and with another cute smirk.

Kendall tries to wave off Logan's wink and smirk as just friendly bromance teasing, and nothing else, so that he won't be disappointed if Logan's really just joking around.

Logan also tries to brush off Kendall's sudden winking at him as just bromance, then wonders if he's really that naïve, but remembers that he could be in for one helluva disappointment if Kendall is just being very friendly with his best friend.

And so they go downstairs and have their breakfast. After breakfast, they go back up to their apartment to take showers and prepare for their first day of touring Singapore.

Kendall goes in to shower first, and when he comes out of the shower in only a towel, he finds Logan asleep while watching Cartoon Network in his boxers. Kendall's heart races at the adorable sight of a cute Logan wearing only boxers, falling asleep while watching cartoons. He controls himself as he nudges Logan.

"Hey, Logie, wake up! It's your turn to shower," Kendall says as the boxer-clad brunette stirs and looks directly at his crotch. The brunette then suddenly shifts his gaze up at Kendall in brief confusion at the sight of an almost-naked Kendall as he woke up.

"Hey Kindle! Oh… Uhm… Haha… Sorry I fell asleep while watching Cartoon Network…" Logan embarrassingly answers as his ears go red.

Kendall laughs as Logan sheepishly gets out of bed and goes to the bathroom to take his shower too.

When Logan comes out of the bathroom, wearing boxers beneath the towel (to help control his raging hardon when he remembered waking up from his nap to Kendall's crotch), he sees Kendall watching some random music video channel. Kendall then looks at him and smiles as he then says that they'd better get dressed so they can start going around Singapore.

Kendall and Logan change into their clothes and leave their apartment. As the elevator doors close to bring them down to the ground floor, Kendall puts his arm around Logan's shoulders as the elevator brings the two of them down. Kendall and Logan are both enjoying their close contact but they try their best not to let it show, except for the fact that both of their ears are red as tomatoes. Both boys notice each other's ears going red, but just shrugged it off as probably due to the tropical heat.

They then hail a taxi cab to bring them to Suntec City Singapore, a complex of five towers, a convention centre and a mall. That is where the HiPPO tour bus tickets can be purchased and where the HiPPO bus tours start. The HiPPO tour bus is a double-decker tour bus designed to both be a commuter bus and a sightseeing bus that has routes which cover city sightseeing, historical landmarks and other themed bus tours around the city-state. Kendall and Logan opt for the city sightseeing first, and decide to ride the HiPPO again on their later days to try the historical landmarks tour and other themed tours offered. As they get their tickets, they climb aboard a red HiPPO bus and they go upstairs to the open-air upper deck of the bus. They choose their seats almost near the rear of the bus.

As the bus begins its tour, a Singaporean tourist guide with a flawless British accent comes up the upper deck and gives them a guided tour of the city-state. As the bus gently breezes through Singapore's wide and uncongested roads, Kendall and Logan look at the multiple skyscrapers that line the financial district of the Asian city-state. The skyscrapers are not as plentiful as they have in Los Angeles and Las Vegas, but the buildings were beautifully-designed that they still aroused the curiosity and fascination of the two. Kendall and Logan also comment to each other how ridiculously clean Singapore's roads and sidewalks are. They also saw how motorists and pedestrians are extremely considerate of each other. They didn't even hear one honk of the horn from any of the vehicles nearby. They are amazed at how Singapore is extremely clean and disciplined. The bus continues on its tour and Kendall and Logan sees the famous Singapore Merlion statue. Then they see the Esplanade, a theatre complex in Singapore composed of two buildings that looked like jackfruit to the boys, but when the tour guide mentions that the buildings look like durian fruits, Kendall and Logan make mental note to find out where they could try these so-called durian fruits. The tour continues and they see various historical buildings along the way as well, the Singapore Botanical Gardens, and malls, especially on the famous Orchard Road. When lunchtime came, they decide to alight and visit one of the malls called Ngee Ann City Mall. The mall is a building covered in dark brown/dark orange glossy cladding. Inside, they make their way to Food Republic Singapore, so that they can try something Singaporean, or anything Asian for that matter.

When they settle themselves into seats, they try out their very first plates of Nasi Lemak, which is a fragrant rice dish cooked in coconut milk and pandan leaf. Together with the fragrant rice, their Nasi Lemak also had fried chicken, anchovies, peanuts, boiled egg, lamb curry, cucumber, and traditional chili paste on the side. They easily wolfed down their lunch, both because they were hungry and because they liked the taste of the dish.

After their lunch, they continued strolling through the mall and checking out stuff, and ended up with two bags each of various clothes, watches and souvenirs when early evening came.

They then hail a cab to bring them back to Clarke Quay, where the Somerset Liang Court is located. They bring their shopping bags up to their apartment, and they stay for a bit as they hang out in the balcony, with a glass of wine on one hand and a cigarette on the other.

When it was around 7:30pm, they head downstairs to check out a place where they could have something for dinner. As they stroll through the various restaurants opposite of the side of the river where they had dinner the night before, they find an interesting restaurant called "Hai Di Lao". They decide to try the place. There they had Spicy Szechuan Hot Pot which they requested moderately spicy, and they found it very tasty. Logan liked the scallops the most, while Kendall liked the pork slices.

After dinner, they wondered where they could find dessert, and they see a stall called "Turkish Ice Cream", which had an initially intimidating-looking Turkish guy manning the stall. They still decided to try it anyway.

In the end, they had quite a lot of fun as the scary-looking serious Turkish guy turned out to be quite a comedian with his thick Turkish ice cream. As he scoops out Kendall and Logan's ice cream from the buckets using a very very very long (4 feet, at least) scoop, the Turkish guy makes an interesting spectacle by pretending to put the pistachio ice cream on Logan's cone, and as he pulls the scoop away, Logan ends up with only a cone because the ice cream ball is still stuck on the Turkish guy's scoop. Logan laughs as the Turkish guy then taps the ice cream ball onto his cone, and with a twist, yanks the cone off Logan's hand. The Turkish guy makes things crazier as he hits several metal bells hanging in front of his stall. The bells made quite a loud sound which made Logan yelp and jump back, much to Kendall's amusement. Eventually the Turkish guy ends his show and gives Logan his ice cream.

When it was Kendall's turn, a crowd was already forming behind them to witness the Turkish guy's funny spectacle. Kendall tries to outsmart him by holding on to the cone tighter so that the guy can't wrestle it away with the thick ice cream on the scoop, but the Turkish guy was still able to make the cone slip away from the blonde's hand, to Kendall's amusement. The blonde was already trying to expect that the guy would hit the bells again with his metal rod and scoop, but the guy alters his timing that he startled Kendall with a much louder sound from the bells and stuff. Kendall slightly steps back in surprise, while Logan is already licking his ice cream while looking at Kendall like an adorable kid. Then Kendall tries to be cute by pouting at the guy. The guy finally gave Kendall a break and gives his chocolate ice cream.

As the crowd behind them applause at the spectacle, Kendall and Logan hear some voices saying how cute they were, and some wondered if they were a couple (and remarked that they're perfect and adorable), and a few recognized them as Kendall and Logan, and some are even chanting "Kogan". The two then blush and giggle as they hurriedly run away from the Turkish ice cream stall and continue their stroll along the vibrant Clarke Quay tourist spot while licking on their ice cream like adorable little kids, with Kendall's arm wrapped around Logan's shoulder.

When it was time to call it a night, Kendall and Logan head back to their apartment. They strip down to their boxers as they head out once again on the balcony to partake of booze and nicotine. They decide to open their bottle of vodka and mix it with some orange juice requested from room service. Kendall and Logan then continued chatting and joking on the balcony in their boxers, while having vodka-and-OJ and smoking once again.

They then prepare for bed by brushing their teeth and taking one more shower. Afterwards, they climb onto the bed and snuggle again in their boxers as they watch the news. When they started feeling sleepy, they turned the TV off and tucked in for the night.

"Good night, Kindle," Logan says to the blonde snuggling beside him.

"Good night, Logie," Kendall answers to the brunette also snuggling beside him.

After around half an hour, Logan wakes up and looks at Kendall. The blonde is now lying on his back, but with his right arm still around Logan's shoulders. Kendall looks asleep already, Logan thought. He continues to admire his sleeping blonde best friend and decides to be bold. Logan lifts his head up and looks closely at the face of the sleeping Kendall. He then plants a kiss on Kendall's lips as he whispers another "Good night, Kindle" to the blonde.

"Uhm, Logie Bear, you know I'm still awake, right?" Kendall whispers with his eyes still closed and a smile forming on his lips…


	7. Chapter 7 - Busted

**Chapter 7 - Busted (Part 1)**

"I knew it!" Kendall happily thinks to himself as he felt Logan move from his sleeping position and felt that the brunette kissed him on the lips while the blonde was pretending to sleep.

_Kendall has still been desperate to find out if he has a chance with Logan, and has been embarking on various attempts to figure out if he has even just a slightest hint of hope ever since they arrived at their Somerset unit._

_Whenever he walks out of the bathroom clad only in his towel, yes, Kendall's mainly doing it out of their usual habits of seeing each other nearly naked but as friends, but he amped it up a bit this time by making sure he's dripping with a little water, and his hair messed up in a very attractive way, to see how Logan would react. And Kendall actually notices a bit that Logan keeps reacting strangely, even though the blonde always reminds himself that Logan could be straight. But Logan's unusual reaction sparks a little hope in Kendall's heart._

_However, during some of their more 'intimate' bromance habits, such as Kendall having an arm over his Logan's shoulder and the boxer snuggling in bed are just their really 'normal' bromance stuff. It was during the shower moments where Kendall got curious and tried his luck._

_Another reason that aroused (no pun intended) Kendall's curiosity was that when he quickly went into the bathroom on their very first morning in Singapore. While Logan was changing in the living room, Kendall was just planning to wet his hair a bit in the bathroom before applying hair wax. When he entered the bathroom, he smelled a familiar smell, and as he approaches the shower stall, he noticed some white liquid dripping down the lower part of the glass door of the shower stall. Kendall touches it and realises it's a bit warm and fresh, and knew what it was: Logan's cum. Kendall's mind goes wild as it seems like he has a chance with his Logan: Logan acted weird when Kendall went out of the bathroom, and Kendall found it odd that the brunette would suddenly jerkoff in the bathroom during their very first day in that apartment. Could it be that Logan jacked off because of him?_

After Kendall felt the soft lips of the brunette leave his own lips, and the brown-eyed Logan whispering "Good night, Kindle" in a very interestingly sweet voice, Kendall decides to react to confirm his hopes...

"Uhm, Logie Bear, you know I'm still awake, right?" Kendall whispers with his eyes still closed and a smile forming on his lips…

Logan lets out a yelp as he backs out and falls out of the bed. He falls on his back, on the soft carpeted floor of the bedroom, with his two legs sticking up and leaning against the side of the bed mattress. Kendall then opens his eyes and gets up, crawling towards the pair of legs sticking out from the edge of the mattress. The blonde tries hard not to laugh at the sight of Logan's legs sticking up like that just like in the cartoons when cartoon characters sometimes fall of a cliff and end up in a hole with feet sticking up. As Kendall finally stops his urge to laugh, he peeks down at the still-shocked Logan.

"Kindle! I'm so sorry! I... I... I... I... I didn't mean it! I'm so sorry Kindle! Please don't get mad at me!" Logan says in a hushed panicky voice as he uses his elbows and hands to continue crawling away from Kendall. Logan is so freaked out and panicking that Kendall's face is a blur in the soft yellow glow of their bedside lamps. He couldn't see if Kendall is angry or not, but he assumes that Kendall is angry, since he has conditioned his mind since their flight that Kendall is straight, and if he dared make a move on him, his blonde best friend might hurt him. But he couldn't resist kissing Kendall. _He's just sooo adorable_, Logan thought before kissing the blonde.

As Logan continues to crawl backwards until his back is blocked by the bedroom's sliding doors, Kendall stands up and slowly approaches the still-terrified brunette.

When Logan sees that Kendall is already near him, he eventually manages to stand up, but could no longer step backwards, as the cold glass of the sliding doors meant that he no longer has anywhere else to avoid Kendall's angry reaction.

Finally, Kendall is right in front of the scared brunette. Logan raises his hands in desperation. "Kindle, I'm really sorry. I thought you were asleep! I... I... I... I don't know what came over me. I'm so sorry if I made you angry for what I did, but please, Kindle, don't hurt me!" the scared brunette said.

Because Logan was raising both of his arms in surrender, Kendall pins Logan's raised arms against the door using his hands. Logan is so scared that Kendall is firmly grabbing his arms so he could pin him and teach him a lesson about taking advantage of his sleeping best friend.

"Kindle, please, don't hurt me! I'm so sorry. I know you're my best friend. I don't know what came over me. I'm really sorry Kindle!"

"Logie Bear, you kissed me because you thought I was already sleeping and unaware of what's happening?... And you know what I think about that?"

Logan closes his eyes in terror and did not dare to ask back, expecting the worst to happen. He then feels Kendall's right hand, which was gripping his left arm, suddenly let go, but the blonde's left hand is still pinning Logan's right arm against the door. the brunette then fears the worst: Kendall felt so angry at being taken advantage of that he's going to punch Logan in the face, or maybe in the stomach, or maybe Kendall would slap him hard in the face.

"Do you know what I think about that?..." Kendall asks again.

Logan's eyes are still shut tight in terror. But instead of the expected fist in the face or stomach, or a palm slapping his face, Logan felt a hand caressing his left cheek and then hold his chin. Logan then felt a pair of lips touch his own lips. Kendall kissed him back!

As Kendall pulls away from the kiss, he continues where he trailed off, "...you should've done that while my eyes were open" and smiles at the now-surprised and very, very confused Logan...

_To be continued..._


	8. Chapter 8 - Parallel

ONE NIGHT IN BALI

**Chapter 8 – Busted (Part 2) a.k.a. Parallel**

Logan stares in shock and confusion at what Kendall just did to him… He… He kissed me? I… I… thought he was going to punch me… Logan thinks to himself. And as his confused mind continues to process what just happened, another part of his mind tries to recall the last few minutes that happened before the confrontation…

_Logan remembers saying "Good night, Kindle" to his blonde best friend as he snuggled up to him. And he remembers Kendall saying "Good night, Logie" back to him as he snuggles up to Logan. Their faces were just inches away from each other, but neither of them dared to make a move, and just closed their eyes and quickly drifted to sleep._

_However, Logan wakes up around half an hour as Kendall shifts his position while asleep. From the close snuggle, Kendall was now lying on his back, but with an arm still under Logan's shoulder. Logan loved the feeling of Kendall's warm and soft skin against his own skin. And he looks to his left, towards the sleeping blonde, and he admires how peaceful Kendall looked like while sleeping. Logan examines his best friend closely… At how his short and tousled hair made him look years younger than he really was, despite his scruff. The brunette loves the blonde's eyebrows and closed eyes, floating around dreamland, perhaps. And Logan continues his gaze towards Kendall's neck, shoulders and chest, which were exposed, while the rest of his body was under the thick white comforter of the bed. Logan couldn't take it anymore. He loves Kendall. He loves everything about Kendall. Logan loves his personality, his sweetness, his body, his face, everything. If only he could show his love for his blonde best friend. If only he was sure that Kendall would love him back. If only Kendall knew he was bisexual. But no, Kendall is probably straight, Logan thought to himself. He's firmly convinced that he won't have any hope of having a relationship with Kendall. But Kendall is just too irresistible for the brunette. And he thought to himself, "Maybe just one little kiss won't harm, right?" And so he bravely lifts half of his body up to continue gazing at the sleeping blonde. And with one swallow in his throat, and one deep breath, Logan closes in on Kendall's lips, and kisses him. As he parts his lips from the sleeping blonde's lips, he whispers a low "Good night, Kindle", in a tone of both love and sadness._

_"Uhm, Logie Bear, you know I'm still awake, right?"_

_Logan stares wide-eyed as he sees Kendall's lips move and a smile forming on his lips while his eyes remain closed._

_"FUCK! HE'S FUCKING AWAKE ALL THIS TIME?!" Logan screams inside his mind as he lets out a loud yelp and backs away from Kendall. In his panic, he falls off the bed on his back, with his legs sticking out._

_As his heart continues racing in terror at what's happening, he feels movement from the top of the bed, and he sees Kendall's face peeking at him down on the carpeted floor._

_"Kindle! I'm so sorry! I... I... I... I... I didn't mean it! I'm so sorry Kindle! Please don't get mad at me!"_

_Logan crawls backwards in extreme panic, thinking that he had crossed the line, and now his best friend is raging mad at him for taking advantage of him while he was still asleep._

_"Oh my god, what will Kendall do to me? Will he hurt me? I know he's my best friend, but I've crossed the line this time…"_

_As the bedroom's sliding doors stop his backwards crawl, of his desperate attempts to get away from the enraged Kendall Schmidt, he sees the blonde get up from the bed and walk slowly towards him._

_"Oh no! No no no! He's really going to hurt me!" Logan's mind races with thoughts of terror and panic._

_He manages to get himself up, but he's still cornered by the bedroom door. And Kendall is now right in front of him._

_Logan is frozen in terror, unable to see Kendall's facial expression, both because of fear and because their bedside lamps' glow turns the blonde's face into an unrecognisable silhouette. The brunette assumes the worst: Kendall's gonna hurt him._

_He raises his hands in surrender and apology to the angry blonde._

_"Kindle, I'm really sorry. I thought you were asleep! I... I... I... I don't know what came over me. I'm so sorry if I made you angry for what I did, but please, Kindle, don't hurt me!"_

_And all of a sudden, his blonde best friend grabs both of his wrists and pins them firmly against the glass of the bedroom door._

_"Kindle, please, don't hurt me! I'm so sorry. I know you're my best friend. I don't know what came over me. I'm really sorry Kindle!" Logan pleads in desperation. But it appears that his pleas fell into deaf ears…_

_"Logie Bear, you kissed me because you thought I was already sleeping and unaware of what's happening?... And you know what I think about that?" Kendall whispers in a disturbingly low and serious voice._

_Logan closes his eyes and accepts his fate for what he did to his best friend. He kissed his best friend, and his best friend was actually straight and was severely angry at what he has done. As he felt Kendall's right hand let go of its grip on his left wrist, he immediately knew what's going to happen: a punch or a slap. He tenses his body up, hoping to bear the angry blows of his enraged and offended best friend._

_"Do you know what I think about that?..." Kendall asks again in a more raised tone… Logan refuses to answer and refuses to open his eyes. He just wants the punches and slaps to start and get it over with._

_But instead of an angry punch or an angry slap, he first felt a warm body pressing against his own body, then he feels a hand lightly caressing his left cheek and then gently hold his chin… Then, warm and soft lips against his…_

_As his mind starts becoming confused at what was happening, the blonde parts his lips from his own, and backs up a bit to look at him._

_As Logan's panic subsides, he can start to clearly make out Kendall's facial expression… He's not angry at all!_

_"…you should've done that while my eyes were open." And Kendall smiles._

As his mind finally processes what just happened, it also decided on one thing: He wants Kendall, and Kendall is his.

Logan grabs the back of Kendall's neck with both hands, and hungrily pulls Kendall's face towards his, and they lock in their very first mutual kiss.

Kendall willingly obliges, and moves in closer to his brunette. "Logan. You're mine" the blonde happily thinks to himself. He puts one hand over Logan's hair, and the other, on Logan's back. Kendall and Logan press their lips hard against each other, releasing the tension that they've been holding for days… no, that they've been holding for what seemed like an eternity.

As their lips continue to smash against each other, they open their lips a bit to let each other's tongue explore into the mouth of the other boy. Logan aggressively pushes his tongue inside Kendall's mouth first, and explores the beautiful cavern of his blonde best friend. Kendall moans with extreme pleasure as he realises that his best friend's tongue is exploring his mouth. Logan's tongue feels soft and hot, just like the way he imagined it. The blonde has been waiting for this for a long time, and it's finally happening.

As they give in to their long-suppressed desire for each other, Kendall then puts both of his hands over Logan's butt and pushes the brunette's hips towards his. Kendall can feel Logan's erection rubbing against his own erection. The brunette is ecstatic at the sensation of finally feeling the blonde's erection, and that erection is rubbing against his own. As he lets out a moan, Kendall then lets his tongue out to explore the mouth of his brunette. Logan continues to moan as he finally feels the lips and the tongue of his blonde exploring him. They part briefly to gasp for air, look at each other's eyes, and see the love and the physical desire that is consuming them, and they lock again in an extremely passionate kiss.

Logan then proceeds to run his hands down to Kendall's boxers, and proceeds to pull them down. Kendall helps the brunette in removing his boxers, and kicks it away into a corner of the bedroom. The blonde then also pushes the brunette's boxers down. They stop kissing for a moment and look at each other's erections. Apparently, their organs agree with them that they want each other, and they're liking what the boys have been doing to each other. Kendall and Logan return their gaze towards each other, and with a mutual smirk, smash their lips once again in a fiery kiss of love and desire. They embrace each other and enjoy the feeling of each other's bare skin. They are naked and vulnerable, yet they feel comfortable and protected because of each other's company.

As they continue kissing, Logan slowly pushes Kendall back towards their bed, and when he feels that they are near it, the shoves the blonde down towards it. As the surprised Kendall lands on the soft bed, he examines his brunette in all his naked glory. Logan is sporting his old hairstyle once again, that extremely tousled look during their 2009 to 2011 years. It made Logan look really good, really boyish, really younger. And contrary to Kendall's scruff, Logan thoroughly shaved his face to make himself look more boyish for Kendall. Whether Logan had stubble or was clean-shaven, Kendall finds him totally hot and adorable. He continues his gaze at his brunette, and finally gets to admire without hesitation at how his Logan has really made himself look hotter than ever. His well-built shoulders… His large biceps… The deep outline of his triceps… His well-sculpted chest and abs… His V-line that point to his trimmed pubic hair and his raging hard dick… Kendall is in awe at the sight of Logan: of HIS Logan.

Logan smiles his naughtiest smirk as he notices that Kendall is enjoying what he is seeing. He then proceeds to crawl towards the blonde, gently put his body over his blonde's naked body, and they continue kissing, but this time, more gently but still with the same fuelled desire.

As Logan pulls away to look at his Kendall, Kendall also looks at his Logan. Suddenly, at the very exact time, their eyes moisten with tears. Kendall then utters the phrase that Logan has been aching to hear for a long time, "I love you, Logan" and begins to sob. Logan's tears begin dropping towards the blonde's chin, neck and shoulders as he sobs and tries to say the words that the blonde also wanted to hear… Fighting back sobs, Logan finally says "I love you too, Kindle. I've been waiting for this moment for a long long time. I really really love you, MY Kindle Schmidt." Kendall smiles while sobbing as he hears those loving words from Logan, from his Logan. "I really really love you too, my Logan Henderson. I've also been waiting for this moment. I thought I would never have you ever again when Makenzie stole your heart. But none of that matters now. You are here. You are mine. I love you, MY Logie, and that is all that matters."

"I love you too, Kindle. Only you. You are mine. I love you, Kindle" says the teary-eyed brunette as their lips join again in another passionate kiss of love. Finally, they are united. Finally, they know they love each other.

And, just like true soulmates, both their minds remember the words from Kendall's song Parallel:

_"What if the one who was meant for you..._  
><em>Was all along right in front of you...<em>  
><em>You just didn't see, it was there all the time...<em>  
><em>Got a feeling tonight, yeah... <em>  
><em>The stars align..."<em>

And they continue kissing with tears still pouring out from their closed eyes. All those pent-up emotions… All those pent-up love for each other… All those wrong assumptions that would've made them miss out on such sincere expression of love… All going out through tears in their eyes…

After a few minutes, the tears finally stopped pouring, as they refocus on their expression of love towards each other, and they hungrily kiss each other. They both wished to do something else, but right now, kissing each other was more than enough. It took them years before their kiss, and they both want to enjoy their first lovemaking with their lips locked in a frenzy of emotions.

Kendall and Logan briefly stop their kiss and pull back, and look at each other's eyes. It's as if they read each other's minds: they want to take things slow, they want to make every step of their lovemaking special. Making out tonight is more than enough for them, but they felt they need to do something about their raging erections, which indicate both their love and their lust for each other. But they crave each other's lips so badly that they decide to deal with their hardons in a different way. The two lovers roll a bit, so that they're on their sides as they continue kissing. Logan is on Kendall's left side as he embraces his brunette with his right arm, and with his left arm, explores the body of his Logan.

As they continue their passionate kiss, Kendall caresses Logan's right cheek and chin with his fingers, and run them along the brunette's jawline. Kendall could feel Logan having goosebumps at the light and electrifying touch as he continues touching his brunette's body… He lightly runs his fingers along Logan's neck, then down to his shoulders, then to his chest. He touches one of Logan's nipples, because of which Logan lets out a loud moan of pleasure while his lips were locked with Kendall's. The blonde continues running his hand along Logan's six-pack abs, and down to his lower abdomen, and finally to his organ. Kendall gently squeezes the hot eight-inch member of his brunette, and Logan moans once more with the pleasure of his Kendall's hand holding him in his most vulnerable part. Logan's pleasure continues as Kendall begins stroking his cock.

Logan then runs his own right hand, since his left hand is embracing his Kendall, along the blonde's tousled soft hair, and then down to his jaw, as he feels the wonderful scruff of his blonde. He then caresses Kendall's neck, and softly massages the blonde's shoulders and chest. Logan can feel how toned Kendall's muscles are, even though he seemed skinny while clothed. Kendall's body is perfect. Logan continues admiring how Kendall's body feels on his hand as he continues towards the blondes' abs, and gently feeling Kendall's ab v-cut as well, and finally gently reaching out and wrapping his hand around the blonde's throbbing and equally-large eight-incher. Logan feels Kendall smiling during their kiss, and while the brunette is still firmly kissing the blonde, Kendall manages to mouth a naughty joke, "Logie, I like what you're doing to my dick, and I hope you're liking what you're holding right now, coz it's yours and yours alone." Kendall feels Logan's dick throb stronger than before as the brunette tries to mouth his answer while they are still engaged in their torrid kiss, "Yup, I love it Kindle. And I'm glad to know that's mine, and you're mine. Because what you're holding right now, is yours. And I am yours, Kindle."

And as they begin slowly stroking each other, they utter out muffled moans and repeated "I love you"'s towards each other. They then stroke each other more vigorously, so that they could release the tension they've pent up for so long, as their moans become stronger and stronger. They also begin repeating each other's names, making them near the point of no return.

"Logie… Logan… Logie… my Logan! I love you… oooooh… god that feels so good… I love you, Logan! Oh my god… I really love you Logan… oh yeah… ooooooh… Logan! Logan! I love you, Logan!"

"Kindle… Kindle… Kindle… my Kindle! You're mine, Kindle. I love you…. Oh my god… oh yeah… I love you so much, Kindle! This feels so good… I love you so much, Kindle!... Oh yeah Kindle! Kindle!..."

And as they both feel the pressure building up from deep inside their stomach and their loins, they continue saying each other's names as they stroke each other more vigorously for the moment that they've both been waiting for…

"Kindle! Kindle! I love you, Kindle! I think I'm close… Kindle! Kindle! Oh shit, I'm close… I love you, Kindle! OOOOOOH… KEN-DAAAALLLLLL!"

"Logie! Logie! Logan! Oh I love you so much Logan! I'm close too…. Oh fuck… Logie! Logie! I'm… Oh my god… I love you Logan! OOOOH SHIT LOGAAAAAAN!"

And at the same time, they both release their load into each other. For every throb of their dicks as they ejaculate, they push their lips together in a frenzied orgasmic kiss, while whispering their names throughout their orgasms…

"Logan… Logan…. Logan…" "Kindle… Kindle… Kindle…"

As they finally come undone, they still continue embracing each other, ignoring the puddle of cum that has formed between them. They breathe deeply as they look once again into each other…

"I love you, Kindle…"

"I love you, Logan…"

And with one final kiss, their orgasm brought them back to sleep.

When morning came, Kendall opens his eyes and looks at himself, and Logan… They are both naked… The sheets between them is a bit damp… It wasn't a dream… They really made love for the first time…

As Kendall smiles while looking at his Logan, the brunette then stirs and opens his eyes. At first, with a sleepy gaze, and suddenly goes wide eyed as he suddenly looks at himself and then at Kendall. Yes, they were naked. It happened. They made love last night. It wasn't a dream.

"Good morning, Logie Bear" Kendall greets his brunette as he smiles and kisses his Logan on the nose

"Good morning, my Kindle Francis" Logan says with a naughty smile as he kisses his Kendall on the nose too.

"Oh so you had to mention my middle name huh?" Kendall says with a playful pout as he tickles Logan for quite a bit.

And as they stopped the laughter, the tickles and the giggling, they look at each other and kiss…

"So, this means we're boyfriends now?" Logan asks curiously.

"Heck yeah, of course! I love you, Logie. You're mine." Kendall says with the most adorable smile ever.

"I love you too, Kindle. You're totally mine." Logan says with his adorable squirrely grin as he kisses his boyfriend.

And, once again, Kendall's song rings inside their minds as they continue kissing each other on that beautiful Singapore morning…

_What if the one who was meant for you..._  
><em>Was all along right in front of you...<em>  
><em>You just didn't see, it was there all the time...<em>  
><em>Got a feeling tonight, yeah... <em>  
><em>The stars align...<em>

_The stars align…_

_**To be continued…**_


	9. Chapter 9 - Happy Mistakes

**One Night in Bali**

**Chapter 9 – Happy Mistakes**

As Kendall and Logan finish making love and showing it by their intimate affection towards each other, climaxed by the release of each other's fluid from their loins for the second time during their vacation in Singapore, the couple takes a shower together, for the very first time in their apartment in Singapore, and for the very first time in their lives.

As they lather and rinse each other, Kendall and Logan's hearts are throbbing wildly at the wonderful new experience they are sharing with each other in the privacy of that shower stall. The romantic way that they scrub and rinse each other resulted in the boys having erections once again, and they had to deal with it right there in the bathroom. As they climax once again, Logan leans on the wet tiles of the bathroom wall, while Kendall leans on him as they kiss and tell one another that they love each other. And as they rest for a bit amidst their deep breathing after their orgasms, as they feel each other's heartbeats with the close contacts of their bodies, Kendall and Logan immerse themselves in a quick deep thought… They thought that the other boy was straight… They thought that the other boy will not love them… They thought that they wouldn't be able to express their love towards the other boy… Their past assumptions were mistakes… Happy mistakes…

They soap and rinse each other once again to remove the scent of the fluids of manhood that has been spilled onto each other, and they step out of the bathroom to change clothes and partake of their free breakfast downstairs.

Afterwards, they hail a cab to bring them back to Suntec so that they could try out the HiPPO Cultural and Historical tour. As they ride a yellow double-decker bus, they once again head to the open-air top level and sit at the very rear of the bus. The bus then begins its tour of the various cultural and historical heritage of Singapore, and the couple enjoys the colourful cultural and historical diversity of Singapore. The country, despite being a former British colony, also is a melting pot of multiple races and cultures. Despite the extreme differences between cultures, Kendall and Logan can't help but admire how these ethnicities manage to generally co-exist with each other (since they've read and heard of news back in the States of occasional friction between Singaporeans). Chinese, Malay, Indians, expatriates and other nationalities working in Singapore all manage to harmoniously co-exist in the small city-state. Kendall and Logan also admire how Singapore is able to modernize itself as one of the economic powerhouses of Asia and the world, and yet is able to preserve its nostalgic charm of British-inspired, Chinese-inspired, Malay-inspired and Indian-inspired buildings, temples, churches, mosques and other structures.

As Kendall and Logan continue to immerse themselves in the cultural and historical sights, and the narration of their tour guide, they lose themselves in combining their enjoyment of their vacation and their enjoyment of each other's company. Kendall leans close to Logan and gives him a kiss on the lips.

_***cough* *eherm***_

Kendall and Logan suddenly pull themselves away from their kiss and are pulled back to reality as they look at the two seats in front of them and see two Chinese-looking Singaporean-looking guys staring at them after they make a coughing sound and clearing their throat. The two bandmates suddenly look down on the floor as they blush like ripe tomatoes. One of the two Singaporean guys then whispers to them, "Hello guys! My name is Nick, and welcome to Singapore! Uhm, sorry to interrupt your kiss, but I would like to give you a friendly reminder that although homosexuality is now generally-tolerated in Singapore, it is possible that you could get in trouble for showing public displays of affection." "Yep, hi guys, I'm Alex, and yes welcome to Singapore! My boyfriend Nick is right about that possible problem you could have while staying here."

Kendall and Logan then look up at the two Singaporean guys talking to them.

"So, you're a couple too?" Logan asks in a whispering voice.

"Yup, just like you too. But we keep it on the down low to avoid any possible problems with authorities. Not that we're saying you can really get into trouble, but it's better to be safe so you'll enjoy your vacation." Alex says with a friendly smile.

The blonde and the brunette then look at each other and laugh awkwardly that they lost awareness of where they were and suddenly kissed on top of an open-air tour bus.

"Hey, don't worry about it. To be honest, I think you two are a beautiful couple. You're both very cute and you seem like people with hearts of gold," Nick adds to the conversation, to which Kendall and Logan suddenly turn beet red again.

"Uh… Thanks!" Kendall finally says after a few seconds of blushing in silence.

"By the way, my name is Kendall, and this is my boyfriend, Logan"

"Hey! 'Sup Nick and Alex!" Logan then says with a shy smile as he waves a bit at the couple in front of them.

"Nice meeting you, Kendall and Logan!" Alex and Nick both say as they shake the hands of Kendall and Logan.

"Hey, we're about to alight at Orchard Road and have some lunch, would you like to join us? We know a lot of great places here!" Nick offers.

"Uh, sure! If it's okay with you. Will you mind having us company? I mean, we don't want to interrupt your tour." Kendall then says.

"Oh no! Not at all, we don't mind! We just wanna have some company as well. We just got bored and decided to ride a HiPPO to kill some time" Alex answers.

"Oh, okay then. We'd love to have lunch with you!" Logan then answers.

The two couples then alight along Orchard Road to look for a good place to have lunch.

As the four guys wait for the pedestrian crossing light to turn green, Logan saw the wrong pedestrian crossing light turn to green and begin crossing, looking at his left to make sure there are no vehicles. The brunette forgets that in Singapore, vehicles drive on the left side of the road, not on the right side like in the States, and he begins to cross the road, not knowing that there is a taxi cab approaching from his right side. Kendall notices just in time, while he was talking with Nick and Alex, that Logan crossed while the correct crossing light was still flashing red, and the brunette was looking at the wrong way. He sees the taxi cab approaching and senses the danger. The blonde then runs over to Logan and pulls him back. The brunette is startled at the tug, followed by screeching sounds of tyres. He falls down unto his blonde boyfriend who had just saved his life. As they continue lying on the pavement, with Logan on top and staring at the beautiful green eyes of his hero boyfriend, Nick and Alex clear their throats loudly to remind Kendall and Logan once again that they're in a different place. The American couple then quickly help themselves in standing up. Logan then gives Kendall a hug while whispering, "Thank you, Kindle" to his hero. Logan may have made a mistake in crossing the road, but that mistake showed that his boyfriend will always be there to save his life. Logan felt like it was another happy mistake in his life.

They finally cross to the other side of the road to one of the malls to have lunch. While they were having lunch, a few of the diners were looking curiously at the four guys, especially at the American couple. Kendall and Logan notice and they start feeling uncomfortable.

"What's wrong?" Alex asks.

"Uhm, why are people staring at us?" Kendall opens up.

"Yeah, actually it's weird. People usually don't mind gay couples being together during lunch or dinner… I wonder what's up…" Nick says curiously.

Then the four see two girls approaching them. Kendall and Logan start to feel nervous as they remember during one of their researches before their flight that Singaporean laws can be used against them, specifically the Section 377A of the Singaporean Penal Code, that criminalizes "gross indecency" between men. When the two girls are finally at their table, Kendall and Logan try to act calm as they swallow hard, expecting the worst to happen…

"Uhm, excuse me, but, are you… Kendall Schmidt and Logan Henderson from Big Time Rush, and from Heffron Drive too?" one of the girls asks.

Kendall and Logan blush as they realise they've been recognized once again. Nick and Alex look at them and then at each other in confusion.

"Uh… Yeah! Hi! Yup, we're Kindle and Logan… What are your names?" Logan then answers in a friendly way as he finally breathes a sigh of relief that they were not getting into trouble.

"Oh, we're Cindy and Cathy! May we ask for autographs?" the girls shyly ask, to which Kendall and Logan readily agrees to.

After they sign their autographs on multiple notebooks and two small pictures of Kendall and Logan, the two girls try to stifle their giddy screams and finally regain their composure.

"You two are our most favourite band members. Kogan is real! As best friends of course!" Cathy says with a wink and sticking her tongue a bit in teasing the two boys. Kendall and Logan let out awkward chuckles at the girls, who then thank them profusely as they return to their table while giddily running.

As the two girls leave, Kendall and Logan blush once again, this time a deep crimson red as Alex and Nick stare at them.

"Wait… I think we've seen them on TV before! On Nickelodeon! Oh my god, what the fuck?" Alex then utters as both of them remember watching Nickelodeon briefly before moving back to their favourite channel Star World.

"Oh, shit, oops, sorry if I cussed" Alex then adds as he blushes in embarrassment for swearing in front of two world-famous actors and singers.

Kendall and Logan laugh as they assure Alex that it's okay. The Singaporean couple then admits that they remember watching Big Time Rush briefly one evening back in 2010 until their phones rang because their bosses wanted them to finish some urgent reports even while they were already at home. And as the reality sinks deeper, Alex and Nick also start to freak out that two of the band members they found cute back then were actually Kendall and Logan! The Singaporean couple then shyly asks for their autographs, to which Kendall and Logan happily oblige. After finishing their lunches, Alex and Nick offer to pay for Kendall and Logan's bill as well, but the American couple declined and says that they will shoulder the Singaporean couple's bill. To reach an agreement, they laugh as they agree to just pay their own bills to avoid any more awkwardness.

As Kendall leans back on the soft cushion of their restaurant seat, he smiles a bit as he realises that this is like yet another happy mistake: they thought nobody will recognize them in Singapore, and yet people keep figuring out who they are, and that even people 15,000 kilometres away from their country love both their show and their music. They thought too humbly of themselves, when in fact, their acting and songs have actually touched a lot of people, even reaching as far as this Asian state.

Then they proceed to a coffee shop and enjoy the rest of the afternoon chatting. Kendall and Logan share the ups and downs of their careers in the show and the band, their friendship-turned-relationship, and what it's like to live in LA, in Las Vegas, in Texas and in Kansas, while Alex and Nick share how the culture in Singapore works, and also a bit about the country's history, since Kendall and Logan were extremely curious about how such a tiny city-state could become a cosmopolitan beacon of prosperity and harmony. Alex and Nick also promise never to tell anyone that "Kogan is actually fucking real", to which Kendall and Logan thank them profusely.

As evening draws near, the two couples then express final thank yous to each other (Kendall and Logan thanking the Singaporeans for their time and for making them feel at home in Singapore, and Alex and Nick for the American's hospitality in accommodating them despite being world-famous celebrities). Alex and Nick then proceed back to their home to enjoy the rest of their day off from work, while Kendall and Logan take a cab back to their apartment.

As they arrive at the apartment, they take another shower together, briefly interjected by yet another lovemaking session and stroking each other until they reach their climax, and then the repetition of their lathering and rinsing of each other's flawless bodies. They then change clothes and go outside to get dinner, and afterwards, ice cream dessert once again from the funny Turkish guy.

They return back to their apartment after dinner and a brief stroll along the bustling Clarke Quay nightlife, and take yet another shower, which is again interjected with another lovemaking session halfway, and then another lathering and rinse. They change into tank tops and shorts, while Kendall opens a bottle of their best Cabernet Sauvignon, and open a new pack of cigarettes they bought from the 7-Eleven convenience store during their first night. They then sit down on the bed and cuddle together as they toast to their new relationship. As they finish their fifth full glass of wine and the entire pack of cigarettes, Kendall and Logan start becoming frisky as they begin undressing each other and making love yet again.

As they reach their 5th love-fueled orgasm for the day, Kendall and Logan exchange their "I love you"'s and then laugh at how much of horn dogs they are with their frequent lovemaking. But hey, the happy mistake of them assuming their relationship will not happen keeps them hungry for each other.

The couple then prepares for the night by brushing their teeth, and wearing new boxer briefs for the night, they slide back under the sheets, cuddle and kiss each other good night.

While the Sandman starts bringing both of them to dreamland, Kendall and Logan ponder about the many happy mistakes that has happened today, and also the many happy mistakes that they've been making since they became best friends…

_In their journey of life filled with mountains of challenges, they realise that even when they reach the top of the mountains, there are still hills of more challenges to climb…_

_And they strengthened themselves for the long walk together to prepare for the extra mile in life, but thinking they were just mere friends…_

_Even though they love each other and thought the other just thinks they're friends, even though they thought their patience and suffering of hiding their secrets all amounted to nothing, even though they had no fall-back plans of coping with a life of just being with each other as friends, they felt it was still okay, because they've got what they need: each other…_

_They try to remember the happy mistakes they may have forgotten along the way…_

_They thought it's better to be humble now and accept those wrong assumptions that they made about each other…_

_They thought it's better to admit they strayed from expressing their true love and into assumptions that they're actually just mere friends…_

_Because they've already got what they need: each other…_

_They were looking for a miracle, and it has finally happened…_

_Remembering the years of waiting, they thought that they didn't mind the long, painful waiting…_

_They didn't mind at all…_

_These were happy mistakes, after all…_

_**To be continued…**_


	10. Chapter 10 - Art of Moving On

**Author's Note: Hi friends! Sorry for the long-overdue new chapter. The past few days and weeks have been a wee bit crazy with so many appointments to my doctors (I'm just 32, but overworking at my old job took its toll early on my heart. But I'm still okay though don't worry). Work was also a bit hectic a few days ago, so I had to prioritise that coz my bills have been piling up LOL, but luckily these past few days things have really quieted down and I got the chance to continue One Night in Bali, and begin the new joint chapter (by TheGuestReviewer and me) for Big Time Pilot Love. Anyway, please enjoy the new chapter of One Night in Bali! :)**

**One Night in Bali**

**Chapter 10 - Art of Moving On**

As Kendall opens his eyes, he sees the gentle Singaporean sunrise peeking from the gap between the curtains. He then feels the gentle breathing of his boyfriend Logan as the brunette continues to sleep with his head and his chest over Kendall's body.

The blonde then puts an arm over the sleeping Logan and gently caresses his back. Kendall enjoys how smooth and supple Logan's skin is despite the fact that Logan is now more muscular than before. Kendall then moves his hand to gently stroke his brunette boyfriend's hair as Logan continues to sleep.

Kendall then tries to stop the tears from forming in his eyes...

Tears of joy that they are now boyfriends...

Tears of fear about what would've happened if things didn't go as he hoped for...

Tears of love for the beautiful brunette still sleeping adorably beside him...

As a tear finally escapes from one of his eyes, Kendall gently immerses his mind into a period of retrospect...

_It has been a lot of years since Kendall had painfully kept his secret from Logan, that he loves him more than just his best friend. He loves him so much that he wants to be with Logan forever. But he doesn't know if Logan feels the same way about him. He even has no idea if Logan is a bisexual just like him, or if he's straight, with all the girls he flirted with during their active Big Time Rush days._

_Then suddenly, on that fateful summer, Kendall finds out that Logan is dating a girl... A girl named Makenzie. The blonde's heart was devastated at the news and the photographs of the two together since the time the boys went on a cruise after their last tour. He was so crushed and yet he has to stay strong and not let anyone show how destroyed he was when he realised Logan could not love him the same way as he loved the brunette._

_Whenever the now not-single Logan hangs out with Kendall, the blonde tries to put a brave and happy face for Logan. He doesn't want his Logie to worry about him, and especially find out why he was devastated lately. Even when Makenzie drags herself along with Logan during their best friend times, Kendall is kind and civil enough to be nice to both of them. Even if Makenzie sometimes makes out with Logan in front of the blonde, Kendall just laughs it off and pretends to react as if he's joking when he says "Oh get a room, you two!" But deep inside, the shards of his broken heart stab and slash at his insides, making him almost sick to his stomach at his extreme sadness and jealousy._

_When he has finally some time to be alone, in one of his cars in a vacant parking lot as he lights a cigarette, or two, or three, or four, or even five, in his anger and sadness at himself for loving someone who would not love him back, in the studio as he writes songs for his upcoming new album as he revives his first band, Heffron Drive, and most especially as he arrives at his house, he finally lets whatever strength remaining to finally crumble as he breaks down with tears of pain and sorrow flowing from his reddened green eyes._

_Where did he go wrong?_

_Did he even try to give Logan even the faintest signals?_

_Are their frequent eye-to-eye contact during interviews, concerts and even during meet-and-greets not enough as signs?_

_He can't even remember what he might have said to Logan..._

_If ever there was a chance that Logan would actually love him back, did the blonde say anything to crush Logan's hopes?_

_What did Logan say to him in response anyway?_

_Kendall was too distraught during those painful days and weeks..._

**_"I don't remember what we might have said...  
><em>_And I didn't bother to write it down anyhow..."_**

_And as the days went by, with Logan and Makenzie hanging out more often, Kendall gradually started to accept the bitter truth. The pain inside him is still as strong as ever, but he wants to accept the truth, so that he can get on with his life soon._

_But memories kept flooding back to him and trapping him in sorrow and anger at himself, especially whenever he is alone and whenever he is asleep, if he manages to fall asleep. Memories when he and Logan were happy together, and suddenly cut off by the presence of this girl..._

**_"Now all of the memories spun like a web...  
><em>_And I can't get out, get out, get out..."_**

_Despite the drastically-reduced times between the blonde and the brunette, Kendall still did his best to be with his beloved best friend as much as he can. Occasionally, he is cockblocked by this new girl, but he doesn't want to give up just yet._

_But eventually, Kendall had to fully accept the truth... Logan seemed to really like this new girl and wants to spend more time with her. It's like a part of Logan is saying goodbye to him, and he is forced to feel the same way towards Logan..._

_But the blonde still loves his brunette..._

**_"I gave everything I got not to lose you,  
><em>_We chose to say goodbye but I choose you  
><em>_I choose you..."_**

_Each sorrow-filled day felt like a never-ending nightmare for Kendall. Logan was the only person he ever truly loved this way, and wanted to be with him, but the new girl has snatched him away even before he had a chance to say something to the brunette. And now his chances are gone, and it's killing him deep inside._

**_"Feels like I'm stuck here frozen in time_**  
><strong><em>If it wasn't real, then I wonder what really is<em>**  
><strong><em>And if there's a world where you could be mine<em>**  
><strong><em>Well that's where I'd live..."<em>**

_Eventually, Kendall tries to cope with the pain by distracting himself. He focuses om his original band, Heffron Drive. But a lot of the songs that he wrote remind him so much of Logan, and even the other songs were ones that he and Logan jointly wrote. Kendall was hoping that Heffron Drive could tear his mind away from his brunette, but it doesn't. Kendall really loves Logan, even though Logan now has a girlfriend. He still wants to tell Logan, to show Logan, how much he loves him. And all these conflicting thoughts gradually take their toll on his mind._

**_"I keep building walls but you're always on my mind..._**  
><strong><em>Won't let them fall down...<em>**  
><strong><em>I'm tired...<em>**  
><strong><em>Can we give up the art of moving on?<em>**  
><strong><em>It keeps me up all night..."<em>**

And as Kendall nears the end of his retrospect, his boyfriend Logan briefly snores, then snorts, and finally wakes up. The brunette first hugs the blonde's body tightly before looking up to Kendall's face to smile at him with a slightly groggy smile.

"Good morning, Kindle Babe!"

Kendall leans in to kiss the lips of his now-awake boyfriend.

"Good morning, Logie Bear! You slept well?"

"Yeah, of course, 'coz I'm sleeping with you, babe..."

"Awwwwwww"

And Logan then shifts himself so his face could be closer to Kendall's and starts peppering the blonde's face with gentle kisses.

"Whatcha wanna do today?" Kendall asks.

"After breakfast, maybe let's just stay here for the rest of the day. I really just wanna cuddle up with you all day long. I've always wanted this for a long time" Logan answers before he kisses his Kendall once again

"Sure, Logie. By the way, do you wanna get breakfast now?"

"Nah, maybe a bit later, Kindle. I just wanna be with you right now..."

And Logan embraces Kendall as he drifts back again to a light sleep. Kendall gently strokes Logan's hair and back once again, appreciating the beautiful boy and the start of the beautiful relationship that they now have...

_Kendall had become tired of building walls with Logan still being on his mind and knocking down those very walls..._

_He desperately wants to give up this art of moving on..._

_And finally he got his wish..._

_He had to give up his art of moving on, because he no longer has to move on..._

_Because he finally now has his Logan..._

_**To be continued...**_


	11. Chapter 11 - Everything Has Changed

**Author's Note****: Hi friends! Sorry if it took so long to update. And sorry if it's kinda a short chapter. Things became a little bit busy again, with new jobs in the pipeline, and needing the cash badly coz the bills still keep piling up. XD This chapter may be short, but I feel it's full of emotions and stuff. I hope you'll like this chapter, coz I liked it while I was thinking of this and typing this… :3**

**ONE NIGHT IN BALI**

**Chapter 11 – Everything Has Changed**

As Logan begins to lightly snore as the brunette falls back into a light sleep in Kendall's arms, the blonde strokes his brunette's head and back like a cat, occasionally giving Logan a kiss at the top of his head.

Kendall then rests his head on the sleeping brunette's head as he looks at the morning sunlight trying to pierce through the curtains of their Singapore apartment.

And lyrics from one of Kendall's songs gently breeze through his mind…

_Everything has changed since I met you…_  
><em>My heart was broken… <em>  
><em>Hope was overdue…<em>  
><em>Running empty… <em>  
><em>Running out of time…<em>  
><em>Thought I lost my mind… <em>  
><em>But everything has changed since I met you…<em>

Kendall's eyes start to brim with tears as he remembers how they met each other.

It was that one time while he was playing a song on his guitar, and he hears someone singing along… And he looks around, and finally finds the source of the voice. He befriends the guy, and finds out that the guy's name was Logan…

And they became friends… then good friends… then best friends… They even became acting colleagues and bandmates when Logan recommended him to try again to audition for Big Time Rush, and finally gets the role on his second attempt.

Kendall finally got another break, aside from his Heffron Drive band, thanks to his good friend, Logan…

_Nothing is the same since I met you… _  
><em>My heart sometimes is easy to get due…<em>  
><em>With shadows of the past disturb my night…<em>  
><em>Make them run and hide…<em>  
><em>Cause nothing is the same since I met you…<em>

Tears begin to flow again as Kendall relishes the transition of the way his mind and heart view Logan… Logan is not just his best friend anymore. He thinks he's in love with his brunette best friend.

And what further fueled the transcendence of his feelings was the way their friendship started. He was on his guitar, and some random dude started singing in the background. And it aroused his curiosity and he was determined to find out whose voice it was, and who the person was. It was like Fate has made their paths cross. And as Kendall accepts what his mind and heart tell him, that he is in love with Logan, he wished to tell this to his best friend, but was at first afraid to do so…

_Here and now…_  
><em>Just hear me out…<em>  
><em>Through fear and doubt…<em>  
><em>I'd never let you down…<em>

Through thick and thin. Through the joys and challenges of their career in the show and the band, Kendall and Logan stayed close to each other. They helped each other in times of need. They enjoyed each other's company in times of fun.

And as years went by, more challenges faced the two… The Big Time Rush TV series has finally come to an end, and they are at a limbo about their label's decision on the fate of the band. Logan redirects his focus to acting so that his career would continue. Kendall revives his band, Heffron Drive. Logan seems to have upcoming new projects, and Kendall enjoys the successes of his new album and his tour.

And, as best friends, they decide to celebrate by going on their Singapore and Indonesia vacation together.

At the back of their minds, each boy is hoping that this vacation would also be a chance for them to be totally honest with each other, and hope for the best: that they move up from their friendship into a more intimate relationship.

When Logan finally had the courage to make the first move, Kendall's hopes were finally vindicated. Despite the initial fear in Logan's eyes and mind, thinking that Kendall will not reciprocate the kiss, the clouds of fear in the brunette's mind are finally blown away when Kendall gave him a kiss back…

_Everything has changed since I kissed you…_  
><em>I never thought the love could be this true…<em>  
><em>When I thought that feeling couldn't last…<em>  
><em>When you kissed me back…<em>  
><em>Cause everything has changed since I kissed you…<em>

Kendall, realising that the songs he and Logan wrote are finally turning into reality, suddenly becomes overwhelmed with emotions as he begins sobbing loudly. Here he is, in Singapore, with his boyfriend, the love of his life - Logan.

Against all odds, all their doubts and fears have finally been erased.

No more secrets.

No more hopeful wishing.

Just pure truth… that they love each other.

Everything has changed, indeed.

Kendall now cries loudly, with his entire body shaking during sobs. This awakens the lightly-sleeping brunette underneath Kendall. Logan then leans back to look at his boyfriend. The blonde's eyes are closed shut, but tears are still streaming out from his eyes. Kendall's mouth is biting his lips firmly as the blonde tries to stifle his cries.

Logan panicks as he sees Kendall crying.

"Kindle! What's wrong? Why are you crying? Is everything okay?"

Kendall opens his eyes to look at his Logan. His green irises surrounded by red as tears still fall down. Some of the tears drip unto Logan's cheeks and nose. Kendall then lets out a bright smile.

Logan becomes more confused. His boyfriend is crying and yet he's smiling at him.

"Kindle! What's wrong? What happened?"

"Logie, I'm so sorry if I woke you up, and I'm so sorry if I scared you. It's nothing. I am just thinking about how lucky I am to have met you years ago, how lucky I am to be friends with you, and how lucky I am now to be with you. I'm just so happy at how things have changed and how things turned out in the end… I love you, Logie. I really do…"

"Kindle… I really love you too…"

Logan starts to tear up, but manages to smile. He then leans up to kiss Kendall.

As they part from their kiss, Kendall and Logan smile at each other as they embrace each other more tightly.

And Kendall sings the last two lines of that song to his boyfriend, his voice still flawless despite the sobbing…

_"Everything has changed since I met you…_  
><em>And I hoped that I have changed your whole world too…"<em>

**_To be continued... :)_**


	12. Chapter 12 - Of Spaghetti and Meatballs

**Author's Notes****: Sorry if this took so long. I had to combine around 8 scenes in one chapter to make it into a long chapter. It's my way of saying thank you to everyone who continues to follow One Night in Bali. Thank you for appreciating my very first fanfic! :)**

**ONE NIGHT IN BALI**

**Chapter 12 – Of Spaghetti and Meatballs**

As Kendall and Logan embrace each other tightly, they suddenly hear the grumble of their stomachs. Both look at each other and laugh.

"C'mon, let's get some breakfast," Kendall says with a sweet smile on his face directed at his beloved brunette

"Haha! Okay, Kindle." Logan says before planting another kiss on the blonde's lips and cheek.

They head to the bathroom, where they strip each other of their boxers and begin to take a quick shower together. Despite the growing hardons they are sporting, they try to focus more on actually finishing their shower. After finally rinsing the shampoo, facial foam and soap off their hair, face and bodies, Kendall and Logan briefly embrace and indulge in a quick passionate kiss. When they break from the sweet kiss, they laugh and continue finishing rinsing each other. They then get into their new clothes and proceed once again downstairs to have some breakfast.

As they partake of their breakfast of eggs, bacon, toast, beans, coffee and Ovaltine, Kendall and Logan wonder what they would do today aside from just staying in their apartment the whole day.

"Hey, Logie, what if we cook our own lunch later?"

"Oh wow, Kindle, that would be wonderful. Uh, wait, you know how to cook right?"

Kendall suddenly stares at Logan and lets out a pout.

"I'm just kidding, Kindle. I love you!" Logan says with puppy dog eyes

"You're such a bully, Logie. You're lucky I love you too" Kendall says with a smile and while sticking out his pizza tongue at his boyfriend

"Wait, where are we gunna buy the stuff to cook?"

"There's a supermarket downstairs. The brochure says that the Liang Court below is a mall and has a supermarket. Let's figure out what we could find there to dish up."

"Sounds great, Kindle! I love a man who knows how to cook"

"Well, I bet you know how to cook too"

"Yeah, coz Mak doesn't even know how to cook" Logan says with a loud laugh

But Kendall goes silent, with his smile suddenly disappearing. Logan figures out that Kendall suddenly became jealous.

"Kindle? Don't tell me you're still jealous with Mak? I'm your boyfriend now, Kindle. I just tried to make him my girlfriend to move on from you, coz I thought you were straight and you won't love me back. Don't you remember how I freaked out when you woke up after I kissed you. I swear I thought you were gonna punch and kill me right there."

Kendall looks up at his boyfriend.

"Really, Logie? Wait, firstly… You thought I was gonna hurt and kill you just because you kissed me? Logan, I would never ever do such a thing to you. Even if I was straight, I will never ever hurt you even if you did something to me like that. To be honest, I just confronted you like that to make sure that your kiss was sincere and not just because of the alcohol."

"For real? Wow, I never knew you could be such a tricky bully, Kindle. Great acting though. You got me"

"Well, duh, we're actors. And well, you 'GOT' me in the end, right?" Kendall chuckles.

"But, really, Kindle, please don't get jealous of Makenzie. It is you I really love. She was just, I dunno how to describe it… I swear I've seen it on a lot of Twitter and Tumblr posts about us…"

"You mean a 'beard'?"

"Haha! Yeah, that's the one. And good thing you weren't bothered by all those "Kogan" jokes and stuff on the internet"

"Why should I? It was true all along, right? We're boyfriends right now. Finally!" Kendall beams.

"Oh, Kindle! I love you!" Logan beams as well while reaching out and grabbing Kendall's hand and squeezing it

"I love you too, Logie!" Kendall answers as he puts his other hand on Logan's free hand and squeezes it as well.

* * *

><p>After breakfast, Kendall and Logan proceed downstairs to check out the Liang Court mall. It was quite a simple yet spacious mall. And as they continue walking inside, they see the sloping walkalator that will lead them to the basement level where the supermarket is located.<p>

As Logan pulls a shopping cart from the stack at the entrance, Kendall then walks side by side with Logan and puts his arm around the brunette. Logan is enjoying the electrifying feeling right now because he knows that this is not just the arm of his best friend – this is now the arm of his boyfriend, Kendall.

And Kendall is feeling the same way too.

They continue walking down the supermarket aisle, and they wonder what they'll be making for lunch.

"Something Western?" Logan suggests

"Yeah, coz I have no idea how to cook that Nasi Lemak thing, or that hot pot" Kendall sheepishly answers. And both of them laugh.

After the brief laughter, they continued wondering WHAT they would make for lunch. And, at that exact moment, the two boys' eyes lit up. They look at each other.

"Spaghetti, meatballs and salad!" they say at exactly the same time.

Kendall and Logan were enthralled at the fact that they're practically totally compatible. Kendall then had the urge to lean in to kiss Logan. However, Logan backs away a bit and shakes his pointing finger at Kendall.

"Tsk tsk tsk! No no no, Kindle! Singapore, remember?"

"Oh yeah, damn! Sorry, Logie!"

"Sorry too, Kindle. But I'll make it up to you later" Logan assures with a wink. Kendall then suddenly blushes. Seeing his boyfriend turn beet red, Logan lets out a loud chuckle. Kendall retaliates by further tightening his arm's embrace around the brunette and sticking out that pizza tongue of his.

When they reach the produce aisle, Logan begins asking Kendall what he'd prefer and then Logan would toss the item into their cart.

"Iceberg?"

"Wait, you think they're organic?"

"Kindle, this is Singapore. They'd never trick you into eating bad stuff"

"Well then… Yeah"

"Rocket?"

"Hmm… Yeah… That'll taste nice"

"Black olives?"

"Sure!"

"Hmm… Tomatoes?"

"Sounds good!"

"Okay then, Kindle… We'll just get some croutons and cheese later on the other side"

They then proceed to the meats section where they request for 3 pounds of ground beef.

"Wait, Kindle, why don't we make our own dinner too?"

"Hey, great idea!"

"What do you want for dinner?"

"Maybe some pasta again, like carbonara? And salad again. And breaded pork chops?"

"Oh, Kindle! You're soooo adorable! I love you!"

"I love you too, Logie!"

Kendall and Logan then request for four slices of pork from the meat section, and they return to the vegetables area to get the same stuff they got for the lunch salad as ingredients as well for their dinner salad.

"Hey, Kindle, do we still have enough booze and cigarettes back at the apartment?"

Kendall lets out a giggle at his bad boy boyfriend.

"I love it when you go bad boy like that. Yup there's still plenty of wine, vodka, rum and cigarettes. Why? Wanna drink and smoke after we make love?"

Logan blushes, and Kendall considered that as a yes.

Logan then playfully shoves his boyfriend sideways while he continues pushing their cart. They arrive at the breads and dairy section to get the croutons, breading mix and the cheese they need.

While they were choosing which cheese to choose for their spaghetti and carbonara, Kendall suddenly remembers that time when Logan pranked him by slapping him with a pack of sliced provolone. And while he was deep in thought, he barely understood what Logan was saying as he was still staring at the array of cheeses.

"Here, Kindle, have some provolone… AGAIN!"

And Logan slaps Kendall again with a pack of sliced provolone cheese.

Kendall lets out a loud yelp as his head tilts backwards and he jumps a bit. Logan's eyes widened and his jaw drops at how funny Kendall reacted.

"LOGIE?!"

Logan couldn't stop laughing that he got Kendall again with the provolone thing.

"Oh my god, Kindle! I'm so sorry! Sorry sorry sorry! Love you!" Logan says as he wraps an arm around the waist of his boyfriend and hugs it tightly

"Oh you're gonna get it later, Logie"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah" and Kendall winks while sticking his tongue out again at his brunette boyfriend

And the couple continues to grab items they'll be needing for their lunch and dinner, together with some snacks they could munch on during the afternoon and while they'll be drinking late into the night. They check out of the counter using the Singaporean Dollar bills they exchanged back in LA and saw that they still have plenty of cash budget to go before they had to use their credit cards. Kendall and Logan admire each other about how they really managed their budgets and finances, and now they are enjoying their celebration vacation without making much of a dent in their overall budgeting once they get back to Los Angeles or Las Vegas.

* * *

><p>They reach their apartment once again. As Kendall locks the door, Logan puts the shopping bags first on the dining table near the door. He plops himself down on the brown couch, and pats the open space beside him, beckoning Kendall to come over.<p>

"Yes, Logie?" Kendall asks as he approaches and sits beside Logan.

"Nothing, Kindle. Just wanna say 'I love you'" Logan answers before slowly putting his hands on Kendall's face and chest and kissing his blonde boyfriend. Kendall also kisses back as he puts one hand on the back of Logan's head and the other running up and down the brunette's chest. However, after a few seconds, Kendall has to pull back from the kiss. Logan looks at him quizzically.

"Why, Kindle?"

"We need to put the produce in the fridge first or else they'll go bad. I think we'll be doing this for an hour or more" Kendall answers with a smirk

Logan blushes, but nods in agreement. They then hurriedly put the vegetables, meat, cheese and other ingredients in the fridge, and throw the snacks in the kitchen counter. They then run back into the sofa and crash into each other's lips.

Kendall hurriedly rips Logan's shirt off the brunette, and Logan hurriedly unbuttoned Kendall's shirt and yanked it off the blonde. They then crash their lips into each other again as they try to play a battle for dominance. Kendall tries to press his tongue inside Logan's mouth, but Logan's tongue is also trying to push its way into Kendall's mouth.

A kind of erotic stalemate ensues as both their tongues were strong enough to push each other and prevent the other from entering the other boy's mouth. Kendall and Logan partially open their eyes and see that both of them are actually smiling as they continue their battle for dominance.

The two boys they try to play dirty by groping each other's growing erections. Logan is then the first to slide his hand under Kendall's pants and boxers and start stroking the blonde's erection inside his jeans. Kendall tries to stop his moan as his tongue still pushes against Logan's tongue to avoid 'losing the battle'. The blonde then slips his hand into the brunette's pants and boxers and starts stroking Logan's erection as well. Both boys are fighting the urge to moan. Kendall then fully opens his eyes and stares deeply into Logan. Logan also opens his eyes completely as well and stares deeply into Kendall as their tongues continue their playful battle. Kendall is trying hard not to be overwhelmed by the erotic sight of Logan's chocolate eyes staring lovingly and lustfully into his own eyes, with the brunette's right hand massaging his angry cock inside his pants, and the other hand massaging his face and neck gently. Logan is also trying hard not to be overcome by the pleasure of seeing Kendall staring deeply and greedily at him with those green eyes, with the blonde's hand vigorously massaging his erection and his hands playing at the brunette's nipples.

Kendall lets out a smile while still staring at Logan while kissing him, stroking him and touching him. The sight of Kendall's smile finally broke Logan's resolve as he starts to moan. His moan meant that his tongue moved, and Kendall finally explores his boyfriend's mouth.

"Hah-hah, I win" Kendall naughty says while they are still locked in the deep kiss.

"No fair, you're too hot" Logan tries to answer back while being overcome by the kiss and the sensation of Kendall's hand giving him pleasure in his most vulnerable body parts.

Kendall then proceeds to lift his boyfriend's shirt off. The blonde then crashes his lips once again into Logan's. Kendall's tongue once again intrudes into Logan's mouth, and Logan's tongue tries to circle his own tongue around his blonde boyfriend's tongue. The blonde then unbuttons and unzips Logan's jeans so that he could have more access to his boyfriend's crotch. Kendall then grabs and traces Logan's erection through his black Hanes boxer briefs. The brunette then lets out a shuddering moan at the sensation.

Kendall then briefly pulls out of their kiss to comfort his boyfriend in case Logan has any apprehensions about them going too fast in their relationship. "Logie, I just want to assure you that we're not gonna go too fast in the way we make love, but I think giving you a handjob won't just cut it, so just relax while I make both of us happy, okay?"

Logan looks at his boyfriend's green eyes and comforting smile, and although he has no idea what Kendall meant by what he said, he utters a confused "Okay"

The blonde then proceeds to remove the brunette's jeans and boxer briefs. Kendall also quickly removes his shirt, jeans and boxer shorts, and throws them randomly away from the couch. He then returns to lying on top of his boyfriend's naked body.

Kendall then starts licking Logan's ears, neck, jawline and chin, all while stroking the brunette's erection. The blonde briefly circles his thumb at the tip of Logan's cock, and feels Logan's precum already coming out.

"Ooooooh, my boyfriend loves what his boyfriend is doing, huh?" Kendall asks while smirking at Logan. Logan then blushes a bit but also returns a naughty smirk at his boyfriend.

Kendall then continues licking down Logan's neck and shoulders. He then moves down to Logan's hard chest muscles and nipples. He nibbles a bit on the two nicely-sized nipples, to which Logan utters another shuddering moan. Kendall proceeds to licking and kissing Logan's abs. The blonde enjoys how his lips have to contour to Logan's very hard six-pack, and even the muscles on his sides and down Logan's mild V-line. The blonde then kisses Logan's well-trimmed pubes and enjoys how his boyfriend smells really nice. He then skips Logan's raging hardon as he starts licking Logan's left and right groin. Logan squirms in delight at the pressure of Kendall's warm, wet and tense tongue massaging his crotch and his balls. Kendall stays at Logan's balls and groins for quite a while, and Logan could no longer ignore his throbbing cock. The brunette then grasps his very hard organ with his right hand, but Kendall grabs his hand and pulls it away from Logan's cock. Logan lets out a whimper, but Kendall whispers, "Nope. You can't touch your dick, Logie…"

"But, Kindle… Ohhhh…"

"Be patient, my Logie Bear…"

"Kindle, please…"

Kendall lets out a chuckle as he finally moves his mouth closer to Logan's erection. He then starts licking Logan's cock from top to bottom, and from the bottom back to the top. He then plays around as he slides his tongue all around Logan's huge girth. Kendall laughs a bit as Logan's cock twitches and throbs at the sensation of his tongue. As Logan continues to moan in pleasure and in desperation for more pleasure, Kendall finally moves his mouth above the head of Logan's cock, and slowly puts the massive erection into his mouth.

Logan moans more loudly as he feels his boyfriend's warm and moist mouth envelop his organ for the very first time.

"Oh! Kindle! That feels sooooo good!"

"You like it, Logie?" Kendall mouths while Logan's huge girth is inside his mouth

"Yes, Kindle! I love it!"

Kendall then starts bobbing up and down quickly on Logan's cock. Logan moans and his hands reach out to Kendall's blonde hair to touch it and gently caress his head as his blonde boyfriend continues giving him such an indescribable extreme pleasure.

The blonde then starts slowing down his bobbing, as he tries to completely put Logan's entire eight inches of monstrosity into his mouth and throat. As the tip of the cock touches the back of Kendall's throat, the blonde nearly gags, but manages to relax and avoid his gag reflex. When he manages to relax his throat, his throat's muscles finally gently wrap around Logan's tip. Logan moans loudly at the sensation of his entire organ feeling the moist and warm mouth and throat of his blonde boyfriend. Kendall then pulls away a bit and begins bobbing up and down Logan's cock quickly once again.

The sensation of Kendall's mouth, and the fact that he is being sucked by the man he had longed for several years since they became best friends, started to bring Logan closer and closer to orgasm. He feels the familiar pleasurable pressure in his loins, all around his organ, from his bladder area, to his groin, and then a growing pleasant pressure deep inside the root of his dick.

"Kindle… Oh my god… I'm close Kindle… Oh Kindle… Kindle! Shit… Kindle!"

Logan could no longer stop the pressure from building and he could no longer delay his release…

"Kindle! I'm cumming! Kindle… I love you, Kindle… Shit… Fuck… Shit! OOOOOOH… KINDLE!"

And with a loud scream of Kendall's name, Logan finally releases his load into Kendall's waiting mouth. Kendall greedily sucks and swallows his boyfriend's sweet-tasting fluid. He recalls that guys who usually drink alcohol, especially beer (and guys who eat or drink anything from pineapples) tend to have sweet-tasting cum. And because of Logan's cum tasting very sweet, Kendall totally enjoys his boyfriend's very first ejaculation into his mouth.

Logan continues to whisper Kendall's name as each ejaculation starts to weaken and yet giving him unspeakable pleasure every time his organ's muscles contract.

"Kindle… Kin-dahl… Oh… Kindle… Kindle… Kindle…"

As Logan's orgasm ends, Kendall sucks hard to make sure that he gets all of his boyfriend's juice. He then takes his mouth off Logan's still-hard member with a "pop" sound and with a smile.

"Kindle… Fuck… That was totally awesome… I love you, Kindle!"

Kendall then crawls up to snuggle beside Logan on the couch and pecks Logan on the lips.

"I love you too, Logie…"

Kendall and Logan rest for a little while, and then Kendall breaks the silence of their rest.

"Hey, Logie, c'mon, let's get lunch ready" Kendall says as he tries to get up. But Logan grabs him and pulls him back towards his body.

"Logie?"

"No, not yet, Kindle! We're not done yet!" Logan says with a naughty smile as he rolls over. Kendall then ends up at the bottom of the naked Logan as the brunette locks his lips against Kendall's. Logan could taste a bit of himself in the kiss, and finds it rather arousing. After exploring his boyfriend's mouth, Logan pulls out of the kiss to start nibbling, kissing and licking Kendall's ears, cheeks, chin, jawline and neck. The brunette also grinds his still-erect cock against Kendall's throbbing erection.

Kendall lets out a loud moan as Logan continues nibbling, licking and kissing his entire body. Kendall likes it the most when Logan nibbled gently and then firmly on his nipples. The blonde found the sensation as electrifying. The brunette then feasts on licking his boyfriend's ab area and his prominent V-line. Kendall felt a little ticklish, so Logan started licking him much more firmly, and that did the trick. And when he's near Kendall's erection, which had a nicely-trimmed pubic hair area at the root of the organ, Logan looks up at Kendall and smirks.

"You know, Kindle, I'd love to tease and torture you like what you did to me a while ago, but since I want this right now, I won't tease you anymore… Do you want it now, Kindle?" Logan asks while wiggling Kendall's erection and making it repeatedly gently slap against the brunette's lips.

"Yes! Yes! Logie! Please suck it now!" Kendall pleads as every contact of his penis' head on Logan's lips grows and grows more pleasurable, since this is the very first time that Kendall has ever been intimate with anyone.

"Your wish is my command, Kindle…" Logan jokingly says with a naughty squirrelly grin as he first moistens Kendall's entire length by licking all the surface of the organ. With Kendall's organ moistened, Logan then gently slides his mouth into Kendall's hardon.

Kendall immediately goes crazy at the sensation of being sucked for the first time in his life, and what made it more memorable is that it is being done by the love of his life: his Logan.

Logan also goes crazy at the sensation of his boyfriend's most intimate part is inside his mouth for the very first time, after all those years of waiting. He rapidly bobs up and down Kendall's happy-yet-angry erection. Logan then slows down and then tries to take all of Kendall's eight inches into his mouth. His first attempt resulted in a nasty gag, to which Kendall gets up a bit and holds Logan gently on the cheeks.

"Logie Bear, babe, you don't have to do it…"

"No, Kindle, don't worry. I want to do this. I just need to practice, coz, babe, you're fucking huge!"

Kendall chuckles, "Well yours is large too!"

Logan tries again, and gags for the second time, but less severe this time. The brunette then finally learns how to relax the back of his throat, and when he tries for the third time, Kendall's dick head is finally at the back of his throat without triggering his gag reflex. He then makes his throat wrap around Kendall's organ and he groans to make his throat and mouth vibrate. The sensation of part of Logan's throat and entire mouth wrapping around his cock, together with the vibrations caused by Logan's groaning, aroused Kendall so much that he let himself fall back on the couch and moan loudly at the pleasure.

Then Logan resumes crazily bobbing up and down greedily on his boyfriend's hardon. Logan is loving this moment of giving his man a blowjob for the very first time and after all those years of waiting.

Kendall then feels his own loins starting to have that familiar pressure of being close to orgasm.

"Oh yeah Logan… I'm close Logan… Fuck… Shit… Logie… Oh… Oh fuck… I'm actually gonna cum now… OH MY GOD… I'M GONNA… LOGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

Logan quickly brings Kendall to his orgasm. And with each spurt of semen from his boyfriend's organ inside his mouth, the brunette happily sucks and swallows each ejaculation.

Although both of them are smokers, which makes cum taste rather metallic and sometimes bitter, they drink enough beer and alcohol (and Kendall drinks organic pineapple juice often), Logan is pleased to find out that his boyfriend's cum tastes very sweet too, just like his own when he tasted it during their kiss before he went down on Kendall.

As Kendall comes undone, Logan laps up the remaining man-juice from his boyfriend. He then crawls up towards Kendall and snuggles beside him.

"Logie, that was totally awesome! Thank you. I love you, Logan"

"You're welcome, and thank you too. I love you, Kindle"

And Kindle kisses Logan and enters his tongue into the brunette's mouth. Kendall tastes himself in the kiss as well, but doesn't mind it. He wants to kiss his boyfriend.

The two then snuggle and rest for a bit as they recover from their makeout session.

"Now, we should really make our lunch" Kendall says again

"Okay, Kindle… But let's clean ourselves first" Logan answers with a laugh

They walk naked, with arms wrapped around each other's waists, towards the bathroom to take a quick shower to clean themselves before they cook their lunch.

* * *

><p>After they step out of the bathroom, Kendall and Logan look for their underwear and started wearing them. When Logan started to look for his pants, Kendall stopped him.<p>

"Wait here, Logie. I'll get something from my luggage" Kendall says while Logan obliges with a confused look in his eyes. The brunette then sits on the sofa, clad only in his black boxer briefs, as he waits for Kendall to come back from the bedroom.

When Kendall comes out, he unravels two aprons with "Kiss the chef" printed at the front. Logan starts laughing as Kendall approaches with a bright red face towards his boyfriend.

"Shut up, Logie!" Kendall tries to feign annoyance but still blushing beet red

"You actually brought aprons like that?" Logan incredulously asks between laughs

"Yeah. Well actually, I also brought two plain white aprons, in case you end up to be straight" Kendall sheepishly says

"Well, I'm not straight, and I am now your boyfriend, so lemme try that on. Wait... You mean we're going to cook wearing only our underwear and aprons?" Logan asks wide-eyed

"Uh… Yeah…" Kendall then shyly answers

Logan found Kendall's idea to be adorable. He then stands up, hugs and kisses his boyfriend.

"Oh, Kindle. You're soooo adorable! I love you"

"I love you too, Logie Bear!"

And they don their aprons as they proceed to the kitchen to prepare their lunch. Kendall gets the cookware, cooking utensils and can opener from the overhead cabinets, while Logan gets the dishes and bowls and utensils from the drawers below the kitchen countertop.

Kendall begins cooking the spaghetti noodles and the tomato sauce. Logan prepares the salad in a glass bowl. After preparing and tossing the salad, Logan then gets the ground meat and begins forming them into balls while Kendall prepares the frying pan for it. Logan then puts the balls of ground beef into the hot oil to cook them. When all the six meatballs are done, he gets them out with tongs and puts them on paper towels to absorb the excess oil. On Kendall's side, the spaghetti noodles and tomato sauce will take a bit longer to cook, and so the blonde just stands there while looking at the pot of noodles. All of a sudden, Logan approaches Kendall and gives him a kiss on the cheek. Kendall yelps a bit as he was startled by the sudden contact.

"Logie! You nearly gave me a heart attack. What was that for?"

"Well, your apron says 'Kiss the cook' right?" Logan sheepishly grins

"Oh, you adorable rascal you… C'mere…" Kendall says as he grabs his boyfriend by the waist and starts kissing him passionately.

After several more minutes, the pasta and the tomato sauce are finally done. Kendall carefully strains the noodles, since he is, after all, in just an apron and boxer shorts. Once the noodles are drained, the blonde puts the noodles on a serving plate, while Logan puts the meatballs on top, and then pours the tomato sauce over the entire thing. They then put the spaghetti with meatballs and the salad on the dining table. Logan then goes back to the cupboards to retrieve plates, eating utensils and glasses. At a corner of one cupboard he sees four wine glasses and he takes two out.

"Hey Kindle, they have wine glasses after all!"

When Kendall saw the wine glasses, he facepalms himself for not seeing those when they were on their first day in Singapore.

"Dammit! Why the fuck didn't I see that before? Oh well…" Kendall says with a shrug

When everything is set up for lunch, Kendall and Logan remove their aprons and look for their clothes strewn all around the living room. They want to be decent in front of their food, as part of their good manners.

When they both are finally decent, they head back to the dining room. Kendall pulls a seat for Logan. The brunette blushes at his gentlemanly boyfriend, to which Kendall responded with a wink.

"So much for being a refined gentleman" Logan jokes, to which Kendall answers with his pizza tongue again.

Kendall then gets the merlot that they haven't finished yet and pours Logan a glass of the wine. He also pours Logan some Coke Zero into a glass tumbler. The blonde then seats himself as he pours himself some wine on his wine glass, and some Coke Zero on his regular glass.

The two begin to eat their lunch at around 12:30pm. With the background sound of the TV, their lunch is made livelier with their conversations and laughter, punctuated by the occasional feeding of salad and pasta to each other. They even reach out and interlock their arms as they drink from their wine glasses. They find it a bit cheesy, but they didn't care. They're doing it like nobody's around, and there's actually nobody else around anyway.

Kendall and Logan enjoyed the very first lunch that they made together as a couple.

* * *

><p>After lunch, Kendall and Logan wash everything, save for the wine glasses, and put them neatly back in the cupboards and the dish holders. They then pour another glass of wine. Logan takes the two wine glasses and puts them on the coffee table in front of the couch. Kendall goes to the bedroom to get an ashtray, a pack of their cigarettes, and a lighter. The blonde then rejoins Logan on the couch as they spend the rest of the afternoon drinking wine and smoking while watching TV and chatting about a lot of stuff.<p>

And this time, since there's no more reason for them to pretend that they're just friends, Kendall and Logan finally once again appreciate how both of them smoke their cigarettes. They now openly tell each other how erotic they looked at how they put the sticks into their mouths, how they hold their cigarettes like either a detective or a refined gentleman, and how the smoke comes out from their flawless lips.

A bit aroused by the way they smoke, they put their cigarettes on the ashtray as they begin crashing their lips into each other again, tasting and smelling the interesting erotic scent of nicotine and tobacco in their mouths, as their natural pleasant scents mingle with the nicotine and tobacco. Kendall and Logan found the sensation to be both intoxicating and stimulating. But they are able to control themselves and just continue to make out and express both their love and desire for each other through passionate kissing, caressing and embracing. After they pull out of each other's lips, they continue their little afternoon session of watching TV, chatting, drinking, snacking, smoking and a little bit of kissing once in a while.

As the afternoon goes on, Logan feels a bit sleepy, partly due to the alcohol and partly due to the hearty lunch that they had, and he leans on Kendall's chest and falls asleep. The blonde looks at his brunette boyfriend lovingly and kisses him at the top of his head. He then lowers the volume of the TV, leans into his boyfriend's head and embraces the boy. And being overcome by afternoon sleepiness himself, he falls asleep as well.

* * *

><p>Logan opens his eyes and looks around. He realises that they have had quite a long afternoon nap as he looks at the wall clock that shows 6:30pm. He then looks up at his blonde boyfriend who was just starting to wake up as well.<p>

"Hey, Kindle! Good… evening? Yeah, good evening, babe! How are you?"

"Hey Logie Bear! I'm good. Wow that was one nice long nap!" Kendall says as he yawns, stretches a bit, then leans down and kisses his boyfriend.

"It's 6:30pm… Should we prepare dinner now?" Logan asks

"Yeah, sure, no prob Logie!" Kendall answers

The two then get up from the couch. Logan proceeds to the kitchen while Kendall gets the aprons which he threw onto the bed before they had lunch. He goes back to the kitchen and puts Logan's apron on the boy before he places his apron on himself. They then get the kitchenware that they need to prepare their dinner of carbonara, meatballs and salad. While preparing and waiting for the food to be cooked, Logan gets their wine glasses and pours some more wine for both of them.

When their dinner is finally cooked, they set the table once again. And when everything is prepared, they have their very first dinner that both of them have prepared together. Once again, just like during their lunch, amidst the backdrop of the sound of the television, they had a lovely dinner punctuated with wonderful conversation, lots of wine and Coke Zero, and lots of romantic gestures like feeding each other repeatedly.

After dinner, they clean up once again, including their wine glasses. Kendall then gets two pairs of clean glasses and pours some vodka on the first pair and Coke Zero on the second pair. The blonde then turns the TV off and beckons Logan to the bedroom. They strip to their underwear once again as they snuggle in bed and enjoy the rest of the night with vodka, tobacco, conversation and plenty of kissing and touching.

And as the night progresses, the couple couldn't keep their hands off each other once again as they start kissing more passionately. The two strip each other of their boxers as they continue invading each other's mouths with their tongues, as they continue lovingly connect their lips and fondle each other's growing erections. Logan is then the first one to give Kendall a blowjob, and he does it more vigorously this time until Kendall reaches his climax. The brunette once again enjoys the sweet taste of his man's cum. As Kendall recovers from his orgasm, Logan climbs back up and snuggles on his boyfriend's shoulder. When Kendall has finally regained his strength, he aggressively yet lovingly kisses Logan and then proceeds to sucking his brunette boyfriend until Logan also reaches his orgasm. And just like Logan, Kendall also enjoys again how Logan's cum tastes very sweet. Everything about Logan is perfect, Kendall thought, that even his cum tastes great. And Kendall has no idea that it was exactly the same way Logan was thinking about Kendall: that the blonde was so perfect even his cum tastes perfect.

After the extreme sexual urge has waned, Kendall and Logan lock themselves in a loving naked embrace as they kiss each other more gently this time.

"I love you so much, Kindle"

"I love you so much, Logie"

And the two fall asleep in each other's arms once again…

_**To be continued…**_


End file.
